Nightmare Side
by Kiriichi23
Summary: Fubuki Shirou, anak biasa yang tinggal di Hokkaido, tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh kejadian yang tak pernah ia bayangkan dalam hidupnya. Maaf summary jelek dan gaje, jadi saya anjurkan agar anda semua langsung membaca ceritanya, daripada anda dibuat sakit mata oleh summary yang saya buat :p
1. Prologue

**Author's Note** : Berhubung ini fic pertama saya, jadi saya mohon maaf atas semua kesalahan saya, baik salah ketik, cerita tidak menarik, dan kesalahan-kesalahan lainnya.

Characters : (Female) Kazemaru Ichirouta, Fubuki Shirou.

Selamat membaca!

**Nightmare Side**

"**Prologue"**

***Ichirouta's POV***

"Kazemaru-san," panggil sebuah suara dibelakangku.

Aku menoleh, dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut biru sedang berdiri di belakangku dengan membawa sebuah map. Kacamata yang biasanya ia sematkan di rambutnya, sekarang berada tepat beberapa inci dari matanya. Itu artinya ia sedang serius saat ini.

"Duduklah, Haruna," kataku padanya.

Dia duduk di sampingku, dan langsung menatapku dengan serius.

"Ada apa, Ha-"

"_Imperatore_ memberimu misi," dia memotong ucapanku.

"Misi?" tanyaku mengabaikan sikap tak sopannya tadi.

Haruna menarik nafasnya, lalu menjawab, "_Prisma di vetro_ sudah ditemukan."

Aku terbelalak. "Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa? Apakah _mereka_ sudah menemukannya? Siapa dia? Apa-"

"Ya, tentu saja _prisma di vetro_ itu sudah ditemukan," potong Haruna sebelum aku bertanya lebih lanjut. "Dan _mereka_ juga sudah menyadari keberadaannya."

"Jadi, misiku berhubungan dengan ini?" tanyaku.

"Ya. _Imperatore_ memberimu misi untuk membawa anak itu ke sini dengan **selamat**," ucap Haruna dengan penekanan pada kata 'selamat'.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang aku harus mencari dua o-"

"_Imperatore_ memberimu misi pribadi," Haruna memotong ucapanku, untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

Aku terkejut. "Misi pribadi? Aku bahkan tak pernah mendengar kita mempunyai misi pribadi!"

"Tapi ini perintah _imperatore_, Kazemaru-san. Kita tak bisa menolaknya," ucap Haruna dengan nada yang menenangkan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan melakukan misi ini. Jadi, map apa itu?" Aku menunjukkan map yang sejak tadi ada di pelukan Haruna.

Haruna menaruh map itu –dengan terburu-buru – ke meja. "Ini map yang berisi data anak itu. Sebaiknya kau mengerjakan misi ini _sekarang_ juga, Kazemaru-san."

"Baiklah. Ja nee, Haruna," kataku melambaikan tangan ke arah Haruna. Haruna tersenyum kecil, kemudian balas melambaikan tangan ke arahku.

* * *

***Shirou's POV***

_Tiba-tiba longsoran salju mulai berlomba menuruni bukit, dan dengan cepat menimbun mobilku. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Yang kulihat hanya putih, putih, dan putih. Yang dapat terdengar oleh telingaku hanya suara gemuruh salju yang longsor, dan –_

"_ANIKI!"_

_-teriakan dari adik kembarku yang mencoba untuk mendorongku keluar dari mobil._

"ATSUYA!"

Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku. Tubuhku penuh dengan keringat dingin. Lagi-lagi aku dihantui mimpi itu. Entah sampai kapan aku akan terus bermimpi seperti itu. Aku… tak kuat. Tak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang kudapatkan dari mimpi itu.

Aku mencoba memfokuskan pikiranku. Kulirik jam yang berada di samping tempat tidurku. Jam 5 pagi.

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku, mencoba untuk melawan kantuk dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Aku membasuh mukaku perlahan. Setelah merasa segar, aku segera pergi ke dapur. Aku mengoleskan selai vanilla di rotiku, lalu langsung kumakan dengan lahap.

Dalam waktu sepuluh menit, aku sudah mandi dan memakai baju seragam sekolahku, Hakuren Junior High School. Bajunya berupa kemeja putih polos, dipadukan dengan sweater rajut tanpa lengan berwarna cokelat muda. Sedangkan celananya berwarna cokelat tua, tampak serasi dengan sweaternya.

Aku mengambil tasku, keluar dari rumahku dan tidak lupa menguncinya. Setelah memastikan bahwa rumahku terkunci, aku berjalan menuju sekolah.

* * *

***Normal POV***

Gadis itu sedang berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Matanya sibuk mencari tulisan VIII-1.

Setelah dua kali bolak-balik, gadis itu akhirnya menyerah.

Ia menepuk bahu seorang siswa. "Ummm….. Bisa minta tolong tunjukkan dimana kelas VIII-1? Aku… tersesat," gadis berambut turquoise itu menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kebetulan sekali! Kelasku berada di kelas VIII-1. Kau anak baru, ya?" sapa siswa berambut putih keabu-abuan yang ditepuk bahunya oleh gadis berambut turquoise sambil berjalan.

Gadis berambut turquoise itu mengangguk dan mulai mengikuti langkah siswa itu. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanyanya.

Siswa itu tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja! Hanya anak baru yang bisa tersesat di sekolah, kan? Lagipula, aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya."

Gadis itu mengangguk setelah mendengar penjelasan siswa itu. "Hey, nama-"

"Kita sudah sampai," potong siswa itu sambil membuka pintu kelas.

Dan gadis itu hanya bisa merutuki nasibnya karena hampir semua orang suka memotong perkataannya.

"Oh, kau pasti murid baru itu, kan? Masuklah, tak usah segan, dan perkenalkan dirimu," ucap seorang wanita yang ditebak sang gadis berambut turquoise adalah wali kelasnya. Ia masuk, dan tampaklah berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang sedang memandangnya.

"Hai, semua. Perkenalkan, namaku Kazemaru Ichirouta, pindahan dari Tokyo. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua!"

* * *

***Ichirouta's POV***

"Rupanya namamu Kazemaru Ichirouta, ya?"

Aku mengangguk. "Terimakasih sudah menujukkan kelas ini tadi."

"Sama-sama."

"Jadi… kau sudah tau namaku, tapi aku tidak tau namamu. Tidak adil," protesku.

"Oh ya, aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Fubuki Shirou, yoroshiku!" kata Fubuki sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Jika kepalaku ini adalah balon, aku yakin kepalaku akan meletus saat ini juga.

Fubuki Shirou. Aku _jelas_ mengingat nama itu. Nama yang tertulis di map yang diberikan Haruna. Nama anak yang harus kubawa ke markas dengan selamat.

"Hei, Ichirouta? Kau tak apa?" tanya Shirou.

Aku mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaranku. "E-eh… Uhm… Iya. Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Bagaimana kalau nanti, waktu istirahat, aku mengajakmu berkeliling sekolah ini?" tawarnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku. Bagus. Aku baru saja mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sangat aneh.

Benar saja, setelah mendengar pertanyaanku, Shirou tertawa.

"Kenapa? Tentu saja untuk memberitahumu letak-letak ruangan yang ada di sekolah ini," katanya, masih tertawa. "Jadi bagaimana? Mau atau tidak?"

"Boleh," jawabku.

* * *

"Ini ruang perpustakaan." Shirou membuka pintu ruang itu, dan membukanya.

Yakin ini benar-benar ruang perpustakaan?

Perpustakaan itu berisik, buku berserakan dimana-mana, makanan dan minuman bertumpahan di setiap inci ruangan, dan terlihat sekelompok anak sedang dangdutan di pojokan.

Daripada perpustakaan, sepertinya ruangan itu lebih tepat disebut-

"Aku tau kau pasti terkejut melihatnya. Ruangan ini lebih tepat disebut rumah sakit jiwa," kata Shirou seakan membaca pikiranku.

"Sedang apa anak-anak itu, dangdutan di sini?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk ke arah sekelompok anak yang sedang berjoget… apa namanya? Goyang gergaji?

"Lupakan mereka. Mereka…," Shirou memutar matanya. "Hanya ingin bersenang-senang, kurasa."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Shirou mengajakku ke luar dari ruangan perpustakaan. Aku mengikutinya.

"Ini kantin," katanya menunjuk ke arah kios-kios makanan.

Aku mengangguk.

"Beberapa anak suka sekali lewat kantin jika sudah telat," ujar Shirou dengan muka tidak senang.

"Lewat kantin? Bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku.

"Pintu itu," Shirou menunjuk ke arah pintu yang berwarna biru tua, senada dengan warna dinding kantin yang berwarna biru muda. "Bisa dibilang seperti pintu darurat. Pintu itu biasanya digunakan untuk staff sekolah. Tapi, karena tidak pernah dikunci, anak-anak yang terlambat suka sekali menggunakannya agar tidak dikenai hukuman. Dan ada juga yang menggunakan pintu itu untuk bolos sekolah."

"Oh…," jawabku pelan.

Kami berdua menyusuri koridor yang dipenuhi banyak orang.

Shirou menunjuk ke arah lapangan yang berada tepat di depan kami. "Ini lapa-"

**DHUAAR!**

Kami berdua menatap pintu gerbang.

Ralat.

Semua orang yang ada di sekolah menatap ke tempat yang _tadinya_ ada pintu gerbang.

Bagus.

Firasatku mengatakan hari ini tidak akan menjadi hari yang baik, bagiku ataupun bagi Shirou.

* * *

Review, _please_?


	2. Runaway

**A/N :** Halo semua…. Saya balik lagi dengan chapter 2.

Oh iya, ada perbaikan untuk chapter 1, yaitu:

"Aku menoleh, dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut sedang berdiri dengan…."

Itu harusnya:

"Aku menoleh, dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut biru sedang berdiri dengan…"

Maaf, saya kurang teliti…. Saya usahain nggak terulang lagi.

By the way, Selamat membaca, minna!

* * *

***Shirou's POV***

"Ini lapa-" perkataanku tiba-tiba terputus dengan-

**DHUAAR!**

-suara ledakan itu.

Aneh. Bagaimana caranya gerbang sekolahku bisa meledak?

Sebelum sempat memikirkan jawabannya, tanganku sudah digenggam kuat-kuat oleh Ichirouta. Mukanya pucat, -nyaris- seperti orang mati. Tangannya dingin, seperti habis bermain perang-perangan salju tanpa memakai sarung tangan.

Tiba-tiba saja dia menarikku, berlari melewati anak-anak yang masih terpana atas insiden ledakan gerbang sekolah itu.

Ichirouta terus berlari. Wajahnya diselimuti ragu, takut, khawatir, dan segala macam ekspresi lainnya yang tak bisa –dan tidak sempat- kusebutkan.

Ichirouta, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

* * *

**Nightmare Side**

"**Runaway"**

* * *

Lain kali, sebaiknya aku ingatkan diriku sendiri untuk tidak membiarkan tanganku digenggam oleh Ichirouta.

Kalau tidak, mungkin tulang pergelangan tanganku sudah divonis retak oleh dokter setelah 10 menit ia menggenggam tanganku.

Percayalah, genggaman tangan Ichirouta itu sepertinya mampu mencekik gorilla sampai mati dalam jangka waktu 3 detik.

Tapi sepertinya sekarang bukan saatnya aku memikirkan itu.

"Ichirouta, kau kenapa, sih?" tanyaku.

Dia diam dan masih tetap menggenggam serta menarik tanganku.

"Shirou, katamu pintu biru tua di kantin itu tidak pernah dikunci, kan?" Ichirouta mulai membuka suaranya.

"Ya. Memangnya ada apa?" Aku mulai kelelahan mengikuti larian Ichirouta.

Dia tidak menggubris pertanyaanku. Dia berlari –dan masih menggenggam tanganku- melewati meja-meja kantin, dan menuju ke arah pintu biru tua yang terletak di ujung kantin.

Aku tak pernah menyukai pintu itu.

Senior-senior berandalan itu terus saja mengancamku –dan temanku- agar tidak memberitahu soal mereka yang bolos. Mereka dengan seenaknya membolos dari sekolah melalui pintu itu. Dan kami, para junior, harus menerima resiko yang mereka buat.

Dan kenapa sekarang Ichirouta malah membawaku ke pintu ini?

"Hei, Ichirouta! Kau tak berniat mengajakku membolos, kan? Setelah ini masih ada pela-"

"Kita tidak membolos," katanya dengan nada yang dingin. "Lagipula, jika kau masih berada di sekolah ini, kau mungkin tidak akan bisa belajar karena mereka akan menangkapmu."

Menangkapku? Apa maksudnya?

Dan setelah keluar, kami disambut oleh kira-kira selusin…

… robot?

Aku mencubit pipiku, berharap itu tidak terasa sakit.

Ups. Dugaanku salah. Cubitan itu terasa sakit, yang berarti ini _bukan_ mimpi.

Berarti, yang dihadapanku ini…

Yap. Berarti itu benar-benar robot.

Ichirouta segera menarik tanganku, lagi-lagi memaksaku berlari.

Sepertinya robot itu mempunyai respon yang benar-benar lambat. Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari kami berlari.

Walaupun begitu, Ichirouta tetap saja mengajakku berlari sambil bergumam tentang robot level satu atau apalah itu.

Sepertinya hari ini tidak akan menjadi hari yang baik, bagiku ataupun bagi Ichirouta.

* * *

"Kau tak apa?" Ichirouta menatapku yang baru saja terjatuh.

Aku tak menjawab. Nafasku masih memburu. Aku mencoba berdiri.

Seketika, kakiku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak meringis kesakitan, dan tetap mempertahankan kakiku agar terus menopang tubuhku.

Aku membersihkan salju yang menempel di seragamku, masih tetap menahan nyeri di kakiku.

Aku menatap Ichirouta, kesal. "Di tengah musim salju begini, buat apa kau menyeretku keluar dari sekolah? Dan sebetulnya **apa yang terjadi?**" tanyaku dengan penekanan di 3 kata terakhir.

Ichirouta mengalihkan tatapannya ke salju yang terhampar di belakangku.

"Nanti kujelaskan. Aku janji. Sekarang lebih baik kita berlari lagi." Ichirouta kembali menarik tanganku.

Aku hanya bisa mengikutinya berlari. Nyeri di kakiku semakin parah.

Aku tak kuat. Kujatuhkan badanku ke atas salju yang menyelimuti tanah tempatku berdiri.

"Fubuki, ada apa? Cepatlah, mereka sudah berjarak 655,43 meter dari tempat kita berdiri."

Heh? Bagaimana caranya ia mengetahui jarak robot-robot itu dengan tepat?

Aku mengabaikan pertanyaan yang tadi melintas dikepalaku.

Ichirouta menurunkan tubuhnya, memegang kaki kananku. Dan itu membuat kakiku kesakitan 5 kali lipat dari yang tadi kurasakan.

"Kakimu keseleo," katanya dengan muka sedatar tembok.

Ya ampun, Ichirouta. Ekspresimu datar sekali.

Tiba-tiba saja, dia mengangkat tubuhku, menggendongku di punggungnya, dan mulai berlari.

"Hei!" aku memberontak.

"Diamlah. 503,8 meter lagi ada tempat dimana kau bisa bersembunyi," katanya.

* * *

Ichirouta menurunkan tubuhku di balik semak-semak.

"Diamlah disini," katanya, lalu berlari menjauhi semak-semak.

Aku menatap punggungnya yang menjauh dan…

…aku dikejutkan oleh sekumpulan robot –yang kira-kira besarnya tiga kali lipat dari ukuran tubuhku- sudah berada di hadapan Ichirouta.

Sebetulnya yang lebih mengejutkanku itu adalah… Ichirouta.

Dia tersenyum, seakan mengejek robot-robot itu. Tangannya melepas jepitan rambutnya yang sejak tadi terpasang di rambutnya. Dia melempar jepitan itu ke udara, dan sekejap, jepitan itu berubah menjadi…

…pedang? Aku mengusap-usap mataku dengan kedua tanganku. Aku pasti salah lihat.

Tidak. Aku tidak salah lihat. Itu memang pedang.

Kalau dideskripsikan, besi pedangnya berwarna silver, dengan ujung pedang yang datar. Gagangnya terbuat dali kulit berwarna cokelat madu, senada dengan warna matanya. Pedang itu dihiasi dengan pita berwarna biru turquoise yang terikat di ujung gagangnya.

Senyumannya mulai berubah menjadi seringai. Dia segera menerjang robot yang berada di depannya. Robot itu kehilangan keseimbangannya. Ichirouta mengayunkan pedangnya, dan tubuh robot itu terbelah dua.

Ichirouta mulai berlari ke arah robot yang lain. Dia mengayunkan pedangnya, dan dua robot yang berada di depannya terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian.

Robot yang tersisa merubah kedua tangan besinya menjadi senjata, dan mulai menembak Ichirouta.

Sebetulnya aku hendak berteriak memperingatkannya, tapi suaraku tertahan di tenggorokanku. Syaraf pita suaraku mulai tidak beres rupanya.

Ichirouta menghindar dari tembakan-tembakan itu. Dia berlari ke salah robot, dan hasilnya adalah robot yang malang itu terkena tembakan teman sesama robot-nya. Ichirouta menggunakan robot yang terkena tembakan itu sebagai pijakan, dan melompat. Dia bersalto di udara, lalu disekitar tubuhnya mulai muncul… angin?

Sepertinya angin itu lebih terlihat seperti angin ribut atau tornado daripada angin biasa. Tornado itu mulai menyerang robot-robot yang tersisa.

Robot-robot yang berada di bawahnya mulai mengalami kerusakan yang bisa dibilang parah, mungkin?

Ada robot yang di sekitar kepalanya mulai keluar listrik, ada yang tubuhnya terpotong-potong, menampakkan kabel-kabel yang berantakan di kepalanya. Ada juga yang tubuhnya hancur, sehingga aku tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana bentuk aslinya.

Andai robot itu manusia, aku yakin aku pasti mencari toilet terdekat untuk muntah.

"Heh. Rupanya kau disini, Ichirouta." Suara itu membuyarkan lamunanku.

Seseorang berambut hijau pucat, dengan _eye patch_ yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan bola mata kanannya yang berwarna hitam dengan iris coklat itu berjalan perlahan ke arah Ichirouta.

Kedua mata coklatnya menatap Ichirouta tajam. "Dimana kau sembunyikan anak itu, Ichirouta?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tenang, dan terasa… mengancam.

Ichirouta mengeratkan pegangannya pada gagang pedangnya. "Siapa yang kaumaksud?"

"Anak itu. Yang menyimpan _prisma di vetro_. Kau menyembunyikannya, bukan?"

_Prisma di vetro_? Apa itu?

"Huh." Ichirouta mulai menggerakkan pedangnya, hingga ujung pedangnya berada beberapa centi dari wajah anak _eye patch_ itu. "Kau tak akan mendapatkannya, Jirou. Kalau kau mau anak itu, lewati dulu mayatku."

Anak yang dipanggil Jirou oleh Ichirouta itu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Dengan senang hati," kata Jirou. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Kukira dia mau meniru Ultraman yang biasa kutonton.

Rupanya orang seseram Jirou bisa berpose konyol seperti Ultraman.

Tiba-tiba, keluar besi-

-bukan. Yang keluar dari lengannya itu sama sekali bukan besi biasa.

Itu lebih mirip cakar yang ada di X-men, hanya saya sedikit berbeda.

Sedetik kemudian, pecahlah pertarungan sengit antara Ichirouta dan Jirou.

Jirou mencoba menusuk pinggang Ichirouta. Ichirouta menghindar, lalu menjegal kaki Jirou. Jirou terjatuh, tapi sebelum tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah, ia menggunakan tangannya sebagai tumpuan untuk bersalto ke belakang.

Ichirouta mengayunkan pedangnya ke kepala Jirou. Jirou menahan pedang itu dengan cakar besinya. Mereka bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu selama beberapa detik sebelum Ichirouta melonggarkan serangannya, dan memberi kesempatan pada Jirou untuk menyerangnya.

Dan terlukislah luka berbentuk cakar di wajah Ichirouta.

"Mana kekuatanmu, Ichirouta? Bukankah katanya kau adalah _cavaliere_ terkuat? Kenapa kau tidak pakai kekuatanmu itu?" ucap Jirou dengan senyum mengejek.

"Buat apa aku memakai kekuatanku," Ichirouta tersenyum simpul, "kalau lawanku adalah kau?"

Jirou mulai menerjang Ichirouta. "Jadi kau meremehkanku, ya?" tanyanya, sambil mencoba mencakar Ichirouta.

Dengan mudahnya Ichirouta menggagalkan serangan Jirou. "Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Beraninya kau!" teriak Jirou.

Dalam sekejap, Jirou sudah berada di belakang Ichirouta.

Sebelum Ichirouta sempat menoleh, Jirou sudah mengayunkan cakarnya ke belakang Ichirouta.

Jarak pedang itu sudah 5 centi dari kepala Ichirouta.

4 centi.

3 centi.

Dan tanganku bergerak tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari otakku.

* * *

***Ichirouta's POV***

"Akhirnya kau mengeluarkan kekuatanmu juga," kata Jirou, yang sekarang sedang berada dibelakangku.

Aku terkejut, dan berbalik ke belakang.

Di hadapanku sekarang, berdiri sebuah dinding salju yang memisahkan aku dan Jirou.

Ralat. Dinding salju itu memisahkan kepalaku –yang notabenenya nyaris mengalami pendarahan yang disebabkan oleh pemuda eye patch ini- dan cakar besi Jirou.

Sebentar. Tadi Jirou bilang aku sudah mengeluarkan kekuatanku…

Maksudnya dinding salju ini? Hei Jirou, asalkan kau tau, salju itu bukan kekuatanku.

Kalau bukan kekuatanku, jadi kekuatan siapa ini?

Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku. Tidak ada yang aneh.

Itu menurutku, sebelum aku menemukan…

…Shirou yang sedang mengangkat tangannya.

Sebetulnya mengangkat tangan bukanlah hal yang aneh, tapi jika dalam keadaan seperti ini, ditambah dengan matanya yang menatap dinding salju itu lekat-lekat seakan dia sedang memerintahkan salju itu untuk tetap berdiri kokoh seperti sekarang, menurutku itu aneh.

Jadi Shirou bisa mengendalikan salju?

Yah, mungkin saja.

Lama kelamaan, dinding salju dibelakangku mulai mencair. Aku melirik ke arah Shirou. Tangannya tidak terangkat seperti tadi. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan dia benar-benar lelah.

Atau dari awal mukanya sudah seperti orang yang kelelahan?

Lagi-lagi aku mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang aneh.

Ah, sebaiknya aku fokus pada pertarungan ini.

Aku mengumpulkan kesadaranku, dan menemukan dinding salju itu benar-benar sudah menghilang.

Tampaklah seorang Sakuma Jirou yang tersenyum kecil. "Kalau kau sudah mulai serius, maka aku juga akan serius, Ichirouta."

Jirou bersiul. Dari tanah yang diselimuti salju, muncullah beberapa penguin berwarna merah. Dulu, ketika pertama kali melawannya, aku sempat bingung. Memangnya ada penguin warna merah, ya?

"Emperor Penguin!" teriaknya. Dan sekelompok penguin itu mulai mengarahkan paruhnya yang runcing ke arahku.

Aku mengayunkan pedangku, lalu berteriak, "Wind Blade!"

Dan penguin-penguin yang lucu itu pun hancur menjadi debu.

Heh. Kenapa aku mulai bersikap seperti Yuuto _google-esper-nanas_ maniak penguin itu?

Tiba-tiba, kepalaku terasa sakit. Jangan, Ichirouta. Jangan mengenang _peristiwa mengerikan_ itu di sini.

"Heh. Ternyata kau hebat juga," kata Jirou membuyarkan lamunanku, kemudian berlari ke arahku. Dia mulai menyerangku, dan aku menghindar.

"Walaupun kau hebat, tapi kau masih mempunyai celah yang sangat besar," bisiknya, lalu mengayunkan cakarnya ke arah perutku, sehingga aku merasakan darahku membasahi baju seragam Hakuren yang masih kukenakan.

Dia tersenyum penuh kemenangan, menganggap aku sudah kalah.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil melihat senyum penuh kemenangan miliknya.

Dasar sombong. Kau sudah masuk dalam perangkapku, tahu!

Aku mulai menyentuh sikunya. Sebetulnya bukan menyentuh, tapi bisa dibilang 'melumpuhkan' atau semacamnya.

Sebelum dia sempat melawan, aku sudah melumpuhkan semua sendinya, dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"He-hei, a…was kau, Ichirouta!" erang Jirou.

"Semakin kau mencoba untuk bergerak, tubuhmu akan semakin sakit, lho~" aku tersenyum mengejek kepadanya yang terbaring di salju tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya menggeram, dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Aku mengangkat tubuh Jirou, lalu membawanya bangku taman.

"Kau disini saja, aku harap kau tidak kedinginan," kataku sambil menyelimutinya memakai kardus yang tadi kutemukan.

Dia hanya diam, dan tidak berkomentar apa-apa.

Aku pun berlari meninggalkannya, menuju semak-semak tempat Shirou bersembunyi tadi.

* * *

***Shirou's POV***

"Hei Shirou, kau tak apa?" suara seseorang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh, Ichirouta? Apa yang terjadi? Sedang apa kau disini? Dimana orang yang bernama Jirou tadi?" aku bertanya tanpa jeda pada Ichirouta.

"Tenang saja, dia sudah pergi," jawab Ichirouta tenang.

Aku menangguk pelan, sebelum pandanganku tertuju pada perut Ichirouta.

Sweaternya yang berwarna coklat sudah dihiasi dengan warna merah.

"Itu kenapa?" pekikku, menunjuk ke arah sweater Ichirouta.

Dia melihat sweaternya, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke arahku.

"Itu cuma terluka, kok. Tenang saja," jawabnya.

"Lukamu harus diobati! Ayo-"

Omonganku dipotong oleh ucapan Ichirouta, "Tidak usah. Lebih baik kita segera pergi dari sini."

Dia mulai menarik tanganku, menyuruhku berlari, seakan melupakan soal kakiku yang keseleo tadi.

Dia memandangku, yang masih terduduk. Dia lalu menepuk kepalanya, dan berkata, "Ups. Aku lupa. Kakimu keseleo, ya? Maaf."

Oh ayolah, Ichirouta. Kau itu memang lupa atau sengaja mengejekku?

"Oh ya, tadi kau kugendong, ya? Ya sudah, sepertinya kakimu tidak bisa digerakkan, jadi aku-"

Sebelum dia sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, aku sudah menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Tidak, tidak! Tidak usah! Aku bisa berjalan sendiri," kataku cepat.

Dia tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja. 'Kawasan aman berteleportasi' sudah dekat. Paling sekitar 10,39 meter lagi."

Aku mulai berdiri. "Kawasan aman berteleportasi?"

"Iya," jawabnya, dan mulai berjalan. Aku mengikutinya.

Aneh, Ichirouta hanya berjalan, dan tidak berlari seperti tadi. Wajahnya terlihat rileks, seakan-akan luka di wajah dan perutnya tidak memproduksi rasa sakit sama sekali.

"Kau tidak terburu-buru lagi. Apa ini berarti kita sudah aman?" tanyaku berupaya menghilangkan keheningan.

Dia menoleh ke arahku. "Sementara ini. Aku tidak merasakan adanya hawa musuh, jadi kupikir aku bisa rileks sekarang."

Aku mengangguk, dan keheningan kembali datang.

Tiba-tiba, Ichirouta menghentikan langkahnya di sebuah pohon yang bagian atasnya terselimuti salju.

"Nah, kita sampai," katanya, lalu memegang tanganku. "Harap tahan isi perutmu, karena orang yang baru pertama kali berteleportasi seringkali muntah sesampai di tempat tujuannya."

"Eh?" kataku, dan pemandangan di sekitarku mulai menjadi gelap.

Ugh. Kepalaku mulai pusing, badanku serasa mau hancur, paru-paruku seakan kelebihan muatan dan akan meledak sebentar lagi, jantungku berdetak dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata detakan jantung yang normal, sedangkan perutku terasa seperti sedang diblender dengan kecepatan maksimum.

Catatan batin : Setelah ini, aku harus segera pergi ke toilet.

Samar-samar, terlihat bayangan sebuah… bangunan.

Bangunan itu tampak seperti asrama, dan tampak seperti istana. Aku juga tak bisa mendeskripsikan dengan jelas bagaimana bentuk bangunan itu, karena pandanganku mulai mengabur.

"Nah, Shirou," Ichirouta mulai melepaskan pegangannya dari tanganku. "Selamat datang di-"

Sebelum Ichirouta menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pandanganku berubah menjadi gelap.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**A/N :** Di chapter ini, maaf kalau bagian bertarungnya susah dimengerti, sekali lagi maaf… Kalau mau dikritik silahkan…

-Balasan Review-

**Fanny Pitaloka-san :** Arigatou, Fanny-san…

**Kuroka-san : **Arigatou, Kuroka-san!

**Draco-san :** Makasih atas sambutannya, Draco-san! Ini saya udah update : ]

* * *

Review, please?


	3. The Explanation

**A/N :** Halo minna! Kini saya hadir bersama chapter 3. Mungkin di chapter ini anda tidak akan mendengar perkelahian, kejar-kejaran bagai Tom and Jerry, ataupun aksi-aksi mengangkan lainnya. Tapi, disini akan terungkap beberapa hal *spoiler lewat*.

Selamat membaca, semuanya!

* * *

***Shirou's POV***

"Nih," kata seseorang berambut coklat dengan tanduk –atau apalah namanya- di kedua sisi kepalanya. Mata coklatnya yang ramah menatapku yang sedang mengamati benda yang ada di tangannya.

"Baju? Untukku?" tanyaku heran.

"Sebetulnya, ini bukan untukmu. Ini baju –lebih tepatnya seragamku. Kau bisa memakainya, untuk sementara ini. Oh ya, ganti baju di kamarku saja," katanya, sambil membuka pintu kamarnya.

Aku terkejut. "Eh, tidak apa-apa?"

Dia tertawa. "Tentu saja! Aku tidak keberatan, kok," ucapnya sambil nyengir ke arahku.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Aku mulai masuk dan menutup pintu.

.

.

.

Demi Kami-sama! Ini kamar atau tempat pengolahan sampah?

Sampah berserakan, baju berantakan, dan tempat tidurnya yang acak-acakan. Apa anak tadi tidak pernah sekalipun membersihkan kamarnya?

Aku mengganti seragam Hakuren yang sedari tadi masih kukenakan dengan seragam yang diberi oleh anak tadi, sambil berusaha untuk mengabaikan kondisi kamar ini.

Lain kali, aku tidak akan pernah mau berkunjung kesini.

* * *

**Nightmare Side**

" **The Explanation"**

* * *

"Wah…. Itu cocok sekali untukmu!" sambut anak berambut coklat itu setelah aku keluar dari kamarnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

Anak itu mungkin akan terus mengomentari bajuku hingga 1 jam ke depan, kalau saja Ichirouta tidak menghentikan anak itu. "Hei, kita telat 25 menit 32 detik untuk rapat, kalian tau?"

"Ichirouta!" anak berambut coklat itu menatap Ichirouta dengan _puppy eyes_-nya. "Bisakah kau tidak usah mengingatkanku soal itu?" tanyanya sambil menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil yang ngambek gara-gara tidak dikasih permen.

Aduh… Anak ini benar-benar imut!

"Kau pasti mau bolos rapat lagi. Aku berkali-kali dimarahi _imperatore_, tahu!" Ichirouta menarik baju si anak berambut coklat. Anak itu hanya bisa merengut.

Dan saat merengut, anak itu masih saja imut.

"Ayo Shirou, kau juga disuruh ikut," kata Ichirouta.

Aku mengangguk.

"Oh ya, Shirou!" anak rambut coklat itu berteriak. Sekarang bajunya sudah terlepas dari pegangan Ichirouta. "Kau hebat juga! Pertama kali berteleportasi, tapi kau sama sekali tidak muntah-"

Dan omongan anak itu terpotong dengan celetukan Ichirouta, "Memang tidak muntah, tapi pingsan. Itu lebih aneh lagi."

Dan dia berhasil membuatku memberi deathglare gratis padanya. Dia hanya senyum-senyum saja.

"Tapi tetap saja," kata anak rambut coklat itu melanjutkan, "aku saja waktu pertama kali teleportasi sampai muntah-muntah 4 jam di kamar mandi."

Aku melongo. 4 jam di kamar mandi? Anak ini pasti bercanda.

"Hei, Mamoru. Dia bahkan belum mengenalmu, tahu," kata Ichirouta, masih tersenyum seperti tadi.

"Oh iya, ya… Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri," kata anak rambut coklat itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Namaku Endou Mamoru, panggil saja Mamoru, salam kenal!" dia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

Aku menjabat tangannya. "Fubuki Shirou, salam kenal."

Setelah itu, Mamoru tetap saja berceloteh tentang betapa malasnya dia rapat, makanan kesukaannya, bahkan tentang binatang yang seringkali 'mampir' ke kamarnya.

"Kita sampai," Ichirouta menunjuk sebuah pintu yang ukurannya benar-benar besar. "Cobalah untuk menjaga sikapmu, Shirou, Mamoru." Dan Ichirouta membuka pintu.

"Ah, akhirnya datang juga _cavaliere_ terbaik kita," kata seseorang dengan nada yang mengejek.

"Terimakasih atas _pujian_ anda, Yamino-sama," kata Ichirouta dengan menekankan kata 'pujian'.

"Sama-sama," jawab suara yang dipanggil Yamino-sama oleh Ichirouta.

Ichirouta pun mulai duduk. Dia mengisyaratkanku untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Aku mengangguk, lalu duduk. Mamoru tadi sudah duduk di sebelah seseorang yang berambut merah, dengan mata hijau emerald.

"Ah~" kata seseorang yang berada di sebelahku. "Kita sepertinya akan menyaksikan perdebatan lagi, ya?"

Aku menoleh, dan mendapati seseorang yang rambutnya…

…astaga. Itu _style_ rambut yang benar-benar aneh. Setengah berambut, setengah botak. _Style_ abad berapa, tuh?

Ia sepertinya menyadariku sedang mengamati rambutnya. Ia lalu tertawa, "Oi, oi, kau tak usah mengamati rambutku seperti itu!" katanya.

Suasana pun hening sejenak.

"Jadi, kita bisa memulai rapatnya," sebuah suara yang kedengaran ramah memecah keheningan. "Jadi, _prisma-_"

"Maaf _imperatore_, anak itu punya nama," ujar Ichirouta memotong ucapan orang yang dia panggil _imperatore –_yang tampaknya adalah pemimpin rapat ini. "Namanya Fubuki Shirou."

"Heh! Kau memotong ucapan _imperatore_ hanya untuk hal itu?" Yamino-sama tertawa mengejek pada Ichirouta.

"Keberatan, Yamino-sama?" tanya Ichirouta dengan nada yang tenang.

"Ten-"

"Ichirouta ada benarnya juga. Jika dia mempunyai nama, bukankah kita harus memangilnya dengan namanya?" sang _imperatore_ memotong perkataan Yamino-sama. Yamino-sama hanya bisa terdiam.

"Jadi, mau kita apakan _pri_-"

"Ehem," Ichirouta berdehem, mengisyaratkan orang itu untuk memperbaiki perkataannya.

"Maksudku, anak bernama 'Fubuki Shirou' ini?" kata seseorang yang duduk di sebelah Yamino-sama.

"Tentu saja kita lindungi, Matsuno-sama," kata Ichirouta menatap tajam orang yang baru saja memberikan pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tau, tapi bagaimana cara-"

Dan perkataan Matsuno-sama sukses terpotong oleh suara Yamino-sama, "Bagaimana kalau kita ambil saja _prisma di vetro_ itu dari tubuhnya? Lalu kita akan menyimpan benda itu di tempat yang aman. Mudah bukan?"

Oke. Sebenarnya mereka itu membicarakan apa, sih?

"Tapi jika kita mengambil _prisma di vetro_ dari tubuh anak ini, maka anak ini akan mati!" sahut gadis berambut biru dan memakai kacamata yang duduk di sebelah Ichirouta.

"Bukankah prisma itu lebih penting, Haruna?" tanya Yamino-sama pada gadis berkacamata itu.

"Tapi tetap saja, Yamino-sama," Ichirouta mulai mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk tenang. "Kita juga harus memikirkan Fubuki Shirou. Kita tidak boleh gegabah. Sesuai kata Haruna, anak ini akan mati jika kita mengambil prisma itu dari tubuhnya," katanya sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

Heh? Mereka ingin membunuhku? Yang benar saja!

Ichirouta melanjutkan, "bukankah lebih baik kita melatihnya agar ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri? Saya rasa cara ini lebih efektif dan efisien daripada cara yang dikemukakan oleh Yamino-sama. Karena, jika kita membunuh anak ini, kita belum tentu bisa melindungi _prisma di vetro_ agar tidak diambil oleh mereka."

Hhhhh….. Aku sebenarnya tidak tau apa-apa, tapi sepertinya cara Ichirouta lebih baik daripada dibunuh.

"Melatihnya? Kenapa kita harus melatihnya?" tanya Yamino-sama dengan kesal.

"Karena saya melihat adanya potensi dari Fubuki Shirou," ucap Ichirouta sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya. "Dia bisa berguna untuk kita, bukankah begitu?"

"Kau benar, Ichirouta," kata _imperatore_ sambil menatap ke arahku. "Jadi bagaimana, saudara-saudara sekalian? Apakah kalian setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Ichirouta?"

Semua orang –minus aku, Ichirouta, Yamino-sama, dan _imperatore_ mengangguk, menyetujui ucapan Ichirouta.

"Tapi siapa yang akan jadi penanggung jawab anak ini jika ia berbuat macam-macam?" tanya Yamino-sama, mungkin dia lebih berharap aku dibunuh.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Yamino-sama. Akulah penanggung jawabnya," Ichirouta menjawab dengan tenang, tapi sepertinya perkataannya itu membuat semua orang tercengang, termasuk anak setengah botak disebelahku ini.

"Kau _yakin_, Kazemaru Ichirouta?" tanya _imperatore_ –yang bahkan ikut-ikutan tercengang- sambil menatap Ichirouta lekat-lekat.

Ichhirouta masih tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja," katanya. "Dengan begitu, rapat ini selesai, bukan?"

"Ya. Dengan selesainya rapat ini, hari ini akan kutetapkan Fubuki Shirou menjadi anggota kita," _imperatore_ beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dan berjalan ke arahku.

Sang _imperatore_ menepuk kepalaku pelan. "Selamat datang, Fubuki Shirou," bisiknya.

Aku hanya bisa bengong melihat sikapnya.

Kemudian Ichirouta menjentikkan jarinya beberapa centi di depan mukaku. Aku terkejut, lalu menatap ke arahnya.

"Kau kenapa? Bingung ya? Ada pertanyaan?"

Ichirouta, tolonglah. Kau sudah tau hari ini aku mengalami hal yang sangat banyak, tanpa mendapat penjelasan sedikit pun. Tentu saja aku punya pertanyaan, pertanyaan yang **sangat** banyak.

Aku memutuskan untuk menanyakan satu pertanyaan yang tadi sempat terlintas di benakku.

"Apa maksudnya," aku terdiam sejenak, lalu melanjutkan, "kau akan jadi penanggung jawabku?"

Ichirouta terlihat mengerutkan keningnya, lalu menjawab pertanyaanku-

"Oh. 'Penanggung jawab' itu maksudnya, jika kau melakukan pelanggaran, berbuat kericuhan, atau bahkan mengkhianati kawan-kawanmu," Ichirouta menatapku sambil tersenyum kecil, "aku akan ikut dihukum, bahkan jika kau dihukum mati sekalipun."

-dengan santai, seperti tidak mengkhawatirkan apa-apa.

Aku terdiam, tak dapat mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

* * *

"Yamino-sama? Dia orangnya sangat menyebalkan, kau tau. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk berurusan dengannya. Yah, kecuali kau memiliki argumen sehebat Ichirouta."

Ichirouta memutar matanya, lalu menatap lurus pada anak yang sekarang sedang asyik memakan pisang di hadapanku.

"Dia bertanya kepadaku, Akio. Kau ini langsung saja menjawab, dengan mulut penuh pisang, pula," Ichirouta sambil menyuapkan nasi kemulutnya. "Dan kau bahkan belum berkenalan dengan Shirou."

Anak yang dipanggil Akio itu menepuk kepalanya di sisi yang tidak botak, lalu tertawa kecil.

"Ah iya~ Aku lupa. Fudou Akio, salam kenal!" Dia mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Jadi… Aku mempunyai pertanyaan lagi. Sebetulnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Kenapa mereka mengejarku? Tapi pertanyaan yang paling penting…," aku mengambil nafas sejenak. "… Ini dimana?"

Akio melirik Ichirouta. "Kau belum memberitahunya?"

"Belum," jawab Ichirouta.

"Seharusnya kau memberitahunya, Ichirouta…" Tiba-tiba saja ada yang menjawabnya. Aku menoleh ke asal suara, dan mendapati seorang anak berambut hijau yang sedang memakan makanannya duduk disebelah Akio. Rambutnya mengingatkan aku pada ice cream green tea yang kadang-kadang kubeli.

"Aku tahu, Ryuuji. Tapi mereka sudah mengejar Shirou, padahal aku baru saja pindah ke sekolah itu. Kapan aku sempat memberitahunya?"

Ryuuji mengangkat bahunya, lalu pandangannya beralih ke arahku. "Hai, Shirou! Namaku Midorikawa Ryuuji, panggil saja Ryuuji salam kenal!"

Aku mengangguk.

"Jadi, ini dimana?" aku mengulang pertanyaanku.

Ichirouta mulai menarik nafasnya, lalu berkata, "Kita ada di markas. Markas Nightmare Side."

"Nightmare Side?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kami organisasi yang bergerak di bawah kuasa pemerintah. Yah, seperti tentara, menurutku," Ryuuji meminum green tea-nya yang sejak tadi belum diminumnya. "Dan kau telah menjadi salah satu dari kami."

Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti dengan ucapan Ryuuji, tapi nyatanya aku mengangguk seakan aku sudah benar-benar mengerti atas penjelasannya.

"Yang tadi mengejarku? Anak yang bernama Jirou itu… siapa dia?" tanyaku lagi.

"Sepertinya aku harus menceritakan ini padamu." Ichirouta sedikit merubah posisi duduknya. "Negara ini, _Spettro_, dibagi menjadi dua prefektur. _Scellerato_ dan _Incubo_. _Scel-_"

"_Spettro? Scellerato? Incubo?_ K-kita tidak berada di Hokkaido? Kenapa bisa?" tanyaku, memotong kalimat Ichirouta.

Kurasa memutar mata adalah salah satu dari kebiasaan Ichirouta. Buktinya? Sekarang, Ichirouta lagi-lagi memutar matanya, mukanya kelihatan kesal.

"Ini masih di Jepang, kok. Hanya saja beda dari zaman tempat tinggalmu," celetuk seseorang yang entah kapan sudah berada di sampingku.

"Beda zaman?" Aku menoleh, dan mendapati seorang anak berambut merah dengan _style_ rambut berbentuk nekomimi. Di sebelahnya sudah ada Mamoru yang sibuk memakan spaghetti-nya.

"Iya, beda zaman. Jika di tempatmu tinggal masih tahun 2012," anak berambut merah nekomimi dengan mata hijau emerald itu menatapku, "disini, sekarang tahun 3278."

Jika mulut ku bisa mengannga selebar mungkin, maka aku sudah membuka mulutku 4 kali lebih besar dari ukuran tubuhku.

Begini. 3278 – 2012 = 2516 tahun.

Ya ampun.

Ya ampun.

Ya ampun.

Berarti sekarang aku telah melewati waktu lebih dari 2 abad.

Wow.

"Kau jangan khawatir, Hiroto saja berasal dari tahun 1398," ucap Akio sambil menunjuk anak berambut merah nekomimi itu dengan kulit pisangnya.

"Tetapi, ada juga yang berasal dari masa depan," kata Ryuuji sambil mengambil pisang yang tergeletak di hadapan Akio.

Kalau saja lirikan manusia dapat membunuh, aku yakin Ryuuji sudah mati oleh lirikan penuh aura membunuh dari sang empunya pisang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Akio.

"Siapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Yaa… Contohnya aku, berasal dari tahun 5084," Mamoru yang sejak tadi diam, mulai bersuara. "Atau Ryuuji, dia berasal dari tahun 4761. Atau Haruna dan kakak-"

"Ehm. Aku harap anda tidak bicara yang **aneh-aneh** pada Fubuki-san, Endou-san," kata seseorang, berada di sebelah Ichirouta.

Hei. Sejak kapan gadis itu berada di sana? Bukankah itu gadis yang duduk di sebelah Ichirouta waktu rapat-pemutusan-apakah-aku-mati-atau-tidak? Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Aku sedari tadi sudah berada disini, Fubuki Shirou. Namaku Otonashi Haruna, salam kenal."

Hei… Gadis ini bisa membaca pikiranku? Dia esper?

"Aku bukan seorang esper, Fubuki-san," dia menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi terngiang di otakku.

"Ehem," Ichirouta menghentikan perdebatan kecil aku dan Haruna. "Kau tak perlu heran, Shirou. Haruna dapat menyembunyikan aura keberadaannya dengan baik, meniru rupa seseorang, dan dapat membaca pikiran orang. Karena itulah Haruna sangat berbakat menjadi _informatore_."

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Oke. _Prisma di vetro. Imperatore. Cavaliere._ Dan sekarang _informatore_. Sebetulnya apa maksudnya?

Sebelum sempat menanyakan semua itu, Ichirouta sudah memulai 'dongeng'nya.

"Jadi, kembali ke masalah sebelumnya. Spettro dibagi menjadi dua prefektur-"

"Sebentar," kataku, lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Ichirouta. Ichirouta kembali memutar matanya. "Kalau ini masih di Jepang, kenapa namanya berubah menjadi Spettro?"

"Pertanyaan bagus," sahut Akio yang masih saja memakan pisang.

Aku heran, sebenarnya Akio makan berapa pisang dalam sehari, sih?

"Di tahun 2051, Jepang mengalami ledakan bom atom. Ini bukan seperti ledakan bom atom di Hiroshima dan Nagasaki tanggal 6 dan 9 Agustus 1945 yang disebabkan oleh Amerika yang membom mereka. Ini lebih seperti… kesalahan Jepang sendiri," jelas Fudou.

"Kesalahan Jepang sendiri? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku.

"Mereka membuat bom atom, dan tidak sengaja meledakkannya. Ledakan itu sangat dahsyat, sampai-sampai seluruh warga yang tinggal di Jepang tewas dalam kejadian tragis itu. Selama 35 tahun di Jepang tidak ada kehidupan, hingga akhirnya ada seseorang yang datang. Orang itu lalu mendirikan negara di Jepang, yang sekarang disebut Spettro." Akio menghembuskan nafasnya, bersyukur penjelasannya sudah selesai.

"Spettro awalnya adalah negara yang benar-benar makmur. Akan tetapi, karena suatu perkara, Spettro dibagi menjadi dua prefektur, yaitu Scellerato dan Incubo. Scellerato adalah kerajaan yang _sangat bengis_," Ichirouta menekankan kata 'sangat bengis' dalam ucapannya.

"Mereka memulai perperangan ini 38 tahun yang lalu. Membunuh penduduk yang sama sekali tidak tau apa-apa. Mengambil beberapa penduduk untuk dijadikan budak, disuruh bekerja siang dan malam, memberi makanan busuk untuk mereka perebutkan. Dan jika ada yang sudah tidak sanggup bekerja lagi…," Ichirouta mengatur nafasnya yang terdengar sedikit tidak beraturan. "…mereka akan dicambuk sampai badan mereka berlumuran darah. Dan sebagai hukuman terakhir, mereka akan membakar budak itu di depan para budak yang lain."

Tubuh Ichirouta bergetar sedikit. Jika diperhatikan dengan **amat sangat** teliti, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Jadi, karena itulah, kami memihak Incubo. Kami membentuk sebuah organisasi yang bergerak di bawah pemerintah, yaitu 'Nightmare Side' ini. Kami juga mengumpulkan anggota baru untuk direkrut menjadi _cavaliere_," jelas Ichirouta, yang sudah kelihatan lebih tenang.

"Scellerato juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan kami. Hanya saja… mereka lebih terlihat seperti 'memaksa', bukan 'merekrut'," Hiroto menyambung kalimat Ichirouta. "Mereka mempunyai berbagai cara licik untuk mendapatkan kemenangan. Salah satunya memiliki _prisma di vetro_, yang tersimpan dalam tubuhmu. Itulah kenapa dirimu diincar oleh mereka."

"Memangnya apa yang spesial dengan 'prisma-yang-nyasar-ke-tubuhku' ini?" tanyaku.

"_Prisma di vetro_ itu bermakna prisma kaca. Prisma itu merefleksikan kekuatan. Jika kau memiliki dan dapat menggunakannya dengan baik, itu membuatmu berpuluh kali lipat kuatnya," jelas Ryuuji yang sudah berhenti 'mencuri' pisang Akio karena terus-terusan dihadiahi _deathglare._

"Lalu," ucapku dengan nada suara yang bergetar, "kalian akan menggunakan prisma itu untuk melawan mereka? Kalian akan membunuhku seperti yang dikatakan Yamino-sama?"

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan mendarat tepat di bahuku. Aku melihat sang pemilik tangan itu, Ichirouta, tersenyum lembut ke arahku. "Tenang saja. Kami tidak akan pernah menyakiti sahabat kami sendiri."

Mau tak mau aku ikut tersenyum mendengar kalimat Ichirouta. Dan keheningan mulai merajarela lagi.

"Oh ya, ada dua pertanyaan lagi," kataku, memecah keheningan. Mereka semua menatapku dengan bingung –minus Haruna yang tetap saja berwajah datar.

"Pertama. Apa maksud kalian dengan _Imperatore, cavaliere,_ dan _informatore_ itu?"

Ichirouta mulai menjawab. "Itu sejenis-"

"Itu sejenis nama keren!" seru Mamoru, membuat Ichirouta melakukan _headbang_ di meja.

Kasihan sekali Ichirouta, rasanya sudah berkali-kali omongannya dipotong.

Haruna menghembuskan nafasnya melihat Ichirouta yang masih meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja, lalu menjawab pertanyaanku, "Endou-san ada benarnya. Itu hanya istilah disini, tidak berarti apa-apa. _Imperatore_ itu maksudnya 'Kaisar'. Sebutan yang kita pakai pada pemimpin rapat tadi. _Cavaliere_ itu ksatria, sebutan yang ditujukan kepada kita. Sedangkan _informatore_ itu adalah skill milikku, yang berarti seorang informan, pencari informasi."

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Pertanyaan kedua. Kalian tadi memutuskan untuk melatihku. Kapan dan bagaimana aku dilatih?"

Ichirouta tiba-tiba saja mengangkat kepalanya dari meja dengan kecepatan cahaya. Hiroto yang dari tadi hanya terdiam dan Haruna –sang gadis nyaris tanpa ekspresi- membelalakkan matanya. Akio yang masih memakan pisangnya mulai menghentikan kegiatannya. Ryuuji dan Mamoru cengo.

"Ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku, ya?" tanyaku pelan.

Dan ekspresi mereka yang tadinya beraneka ragam kemudian menjadi satu kesatuan. Mau menebak ekspresi apa yang mereka keluarkan dengan kompak melebihi kekompakan Teletubbies?

Cengiran.

Bukan, bukan. Itu bukan cengiran biasa. Tapi cengiran dengan bermacam niat licik dan keji di dalamnya.

"Nggak kok, Shirou. Pertanyaanmu nggak salah," jawab Mamoru.

"Kau akan dilatih besok, dan percayalah, latihanmu pasti akan menyenangkan, Shirou," jawab Ichirouta dengan tetap mempertahankan cengirannya.

Dia mengatakan jawaban untuk pertanyaanku itu seperti, 'Kau akan dilatih besok, dan percayalah, latihanmu pasti akan menyiksamu, Shirou'.

Aura menyeramkan mulai memenuhi kantin ini.

_Glekh_. Besok pasti akan menjadi hari yang menyeramkan bagiku.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

-Balasan review-

**Muhammad Ilham :**

Ennggg…. Makasih untuk reviewnya, walaupun hanya tanda tanya. Bingung, ya? Lain kali kalau bingung tanya aja… Saya nggak keberatan. Maaf saya baru balas reviewnya sekarang, soalnya saya baru sadar ada review anda setelah update chapter ke-2…

**Fanny Pitaloka :**

Ini saya update, makasih udah review : )

**Draco de Laviathan :**

Iya, Jirou memang hebat, tapi saya nggak tau kenapa saya biarin Ichirouta naruh dia di salju sendirian… Saya nggak tau.

Saya juga kasihan tuh, sama Fubuki. Saya jadi bikin dia pusing-pusing gitu….

Makasih udah review, Draco-san!

**Kuroka :**

Makasih atas pujiannya terhadap Kazemaru, Kuroka-san!

Soal Genda… Itu rahasia, soalnya nanti nggak seru kalau dikasih tau ; )

Kidou… di cerita ini, saya bikin dia jadi *****….

Maaf kalau balasan review untuk Kuroka-san ini penuh dengan rahasia, tapi terimakasih untuk reviewnya!

**Mori Kousuke18 :**

Halo juga, Mori-san!

Terimakasih atas pujiannya!

Soal Muhammad Ilham, dia itu teman (berantem) saya di facebook.

Kenapa dia hanya bilang '?' saja, saya juga nggak tau apa maksudnya.

Makasih udah review, Mori-san!

**4869fans-nikazemaru**** :**

Maaf saya sudah membuat Kazemaru jadi cewek! Lain kali, saya akan buat Kazemaru jadi cowok tulen!

Baguslah Fubuki bisa kelihatan gentleman… Saya kira dia nggak kelihatan gentleman disini.

Terimakasih buat pujian dan review-nya….

* * *

Review, please?


	4. Training Part 1

**A/N :** Halo lagi, minna! Maaf saya telat update, ini gara-gara pr yang menumpuk di bulan Ramadhan… Saya aja sampai heran, kenapa bulan puasa malah banyak pr, sih?

Ok, lupakan saja curhatan saya di atas.

Jadi, selamat membaca, minna!

* * *

***Shirou's POV***

Aku memakai seragamku dengan malas-malasan.

Hari ini, hari kedua aku sampai di markas Nightmare Side ini. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bersemangat.

Kenapa? Jawabannya mudah.

Hari ini, mereka akan melatihku.

Dengan memprediksikan arti cengiran yang mereka tunjukkan kemarin, aku dapat menyimpulkan satu hal.

Latihan = Siksaan = Menyeramkan = Patah tulang = Masuk rumah sakit = End.

Oke, itu berlebihan. Sangat berlebihan.

Tidak mungkin hari ini menyeramkan seperti yang kubayangkan, _kan?_

* * *

**Nightmare Side**

"**Training Part 1"**

* * *

Aku mempunyai dua pilihan. Diam disini atau kabur.

Pilihan kedua? Tidak, itu pilihan yang buruk. Mereka bisa saja menangkapku, dan menghukumku. Lagipula aku nggak tega jika Ichirouta menanggung hukuman yang sama hanya karena aku kabur. Tidak, tidak, aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi pada Ichirouta.

Pilihan pertama? Itu juga merupakan pilihan yang buruk. Jika tidak cepat kabur, aku yakin aku pasti akan disiksa oleh 'teman-teman satu organisasi'ku yang... bisa dibilang mencurigakan.

"-lemah terhadap air. Hei, kau mendengarkan tidak, Shirou?"

"Eh, apa?" tanyaku yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunanku.

Ichirouta memutar matanya. "Oh ayolah, setelah aku menjelaskan panjang lebar, kau sama sekali tidak mendengarkan?"

Aku menggeleng dengan senyum innocent.

Ichirouta mendengus kesal. "Baiklah, sekarang dengarkan. Lima elemen dasar itu terdiri dari air, tanah, api, udara-"

"Kayak Avatar," komentarku.

Ichirouta mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha mengingat sesuatu. "Oh, 'Avatar The Legend Of Aang' itu? Memang mirip, hanya saja itu ada empat elemen."

Dia tau Avatar? Sebenarnya ia sudah berteleportasi ke zaman apa saja, sih?

"Hanya saja elemen dasar kita ada lima, yaitu air, tanah, api,udara dan petir," jelasnya lagi.

Aku mengangguk pelan, mencoba meresapi apapun teori yang diberikan Ichirouta ini.

"Oh, iya. Kau harus belajar hukum lima elemen, Shirou."

"Hukum lima elemen?" tanyaku.

"Ya," ucapnya. "Setiap elemen pasti lemah terhadap satu elemen lainnya, dan pasti dapat mengalahkan satu elemen lainnya."

"Maksudmu?" aku masih tak mengerti.

Ichirouta memainkan tangannya-

"Misalnya api,"

-dan tiba-tiba seberkas api muncul di tangan kanannya.

"Tidak panas, tuh?" tanyaku. Pertanyaan yang benar-benar konyol.

Dan Ichirouta telah meyakinkanku bahwa pertanyaanku tadi memang konyol dengan memutar matanya. "Mau coba?" katanya menawarkan.

"Nggak, makasih," aku menggeleng. "Aku masih mau punya tangan yang sempurna."

Ichirouta mengangkat bahu. "Terserah kau."

"Jadi, apa yang akan kau tunjukkan?" tanyaku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh ya- aku lupa. Api," dia mengangkat tangan kanannya. "lemah terhadap air-" tangan kirinya mengontrol air agar mengenai api dan memadamkannya.

Tangan kanannya mulai memunculkan api lagi, hanya saja api ini masih lebih kecil dari yang tadi dimunculkannya. Tangan kirinya mulai membuat sejenis tornado kecil. Lalu ia mengarahkan api itu ke tornado mini yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"-dan dapat mengalahkan angin." Api itu mulai membesar, dan akhirnya mengalahkan torado mini.

"Lalu, elemen yang lain?" tanyaku.

"Udara lemah terhadap api, dan menang dari petir. Petir lemah terhadap udara,dan menang dari tanah. Tanah lemah terhadap petir, dan menang dari air. Air lemah terhadap tanah, dan menang dari air," jelas Ichirouta. "Setidaknya itu dasarnya."

"Wow," gumamku. "Rumit banget."

"Yah… memang butuh waktu untuk memahaminya," ucapnya. "Tapi sebentar lagi kau harus segera pergi ke sana."

Eh?

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'sebentar lagi kau harus kesana'?" tanyaku bingung.

Ichirouta membuka pintu ruangan ini, dan mengabaikan pertanyaanku. "Ayo ikut aku, semuanya sudah menunggu."

Semuanya? Sudah menunggu? Apa maksudnya?

Sebelum aku sempat bertanya lagi, Ichirouta sudah pergi. Aku tak punya pilihan lain selain mengikutinya.

* * *

Jadi, ini yang Ichirouta maksud dengan 'semua sudah menunggu'?

Jika aku benar, berarti hari ini memang menyeramkan seperti apa yang kubayangkan.

"Hei, Shirou! Fokus! Hewan itu akan membunuhmu jika kau tak waspada!"

Ahaha. Benar, Mamoru. Iya, aku harus fokus. Bagaimana jika kita mencoba bertukar tempat sekarang, dan apakah kau bisa fokus melawan _makhluk_ yang tak jelas asal-usulnya ini?!

Aku menghela nafas. Seharusnya aku kabur saja tadi.

Lamunanku dibuyarkan oleh makhluk-tak-jelas-asal-usulnya yang sekarang sedang mengejarku. Makhluk itu menyemburkan nafasnya yang asli terbuat dari api 150%. Panas terjamin.

Aku melompat, lalu berlari ke arah bebatuan yang berada paling dekat denganku.

"Semangat, Shirou!" seru Ichirouta dari bangku penonton.

Bangku penonton? Yap, benar. Aku sekarang sedang berada di suatu tempat yang mirip stadion, dengan dikejar makhluk yang dari kepala sampai pinggangnya adalah manusia dan pinggang sampai kakinya dilapisi kulit hijau penuh sisik hijau.

Kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Jawabannya simple. Aku disini untuk latihan, setidaknya itu yang dikatakan Ichirouta. Dengan senyum pula. Apa dia kira ini menyenangkan?

Makhluk yang pastinya bukan manusia itu mengepalkan tangannya, lalu memukulnya kuat-kuat ke tanah. Hasilnya? Batu-batu di sekitarku mulai hancur, dan aku harus mencari tempat sembunyi lagi.

Makhluk itu melihatku, lalu menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Oh tidak. Ini bukan hal yang bagus. Makhluk ini mengingatkanku pada seekor serigala yang akan meniup rumah sampai roboh.

Dan sepertinya makhluk ini akan melakukan sesuatu yang sama.

Setelah pipinya penuh dengan udara, dia mulai bersiap meniup.

Aku panik. Panik. Panik dengan kapital P.

Dia meniupkan segala udara yang ada di mulutnya. Dan tubuhku langsung terhempas ke dinding. Duh, rupanya terhempas ke dinding itu sakit sekali.

Aku mencoba berdiri. Tulang belakangku rasanya mau hancur berkeping-keping.

Aku menegakkan tubuhku, bersikap seperti orang yang kuat.

"Hei, umm… Dragonman!" Aku jadi sweatdrop sendiri dengan nama yang kubuat untuk makhluk setengah manusia ini.

Kenapa aku menamainya Dragonman? Yah, badannya –maksudku setengah badannya terlihat seperti naga, jadi nama itu langsung terlintas di kepalaku. Semoga makhluk ini suka nama barunya.

Kemudian, jari telunjukku mengarah kepada Dragonman. "Cuma segitu kemampuanmu? Payah!"

Astaga. Kenapa aku mengucapkan kalimat itu? Itu memang menunjukkan bahwa aku ini adalah orang yang benar-benar kuat. Dan aku suka itu. Hanya saja… aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa! Sepertinya kalimatku tadi harus kuucapkan pada diriku sendiri.

Kabar buruk : Dragonman sepertinya membenci nama panggilan yang kubuat dan ejekanku tadi. Dia mengamuk. Matanya yang penuh kebencian itu ditujukan padaku. Dia mengayunkan tangannya, dan tampak listrik-listrik di sekitar tubuhnya.

Huh… Syukurlah. Dragonman itu sekarang tersetrum listrik yang entah darimana asalnya.

Eh, sebentar. Dragonman sama sekali tidak tersetrum. Listrik-listrik itu bergerak dengan perintah tangan Dragonman.

Kabar buruk (lagi) : sebentar lagi aku akan disetrum oleh listrik sebesar 12000 volt.

Oke. Sekarang aku benar-benar panik.

Siapa saja, tolong aku.

* * *

***Ichirouta's POV***

"Kenapa dia harus memanggilnya Dragonman, sih?"

"Memangnya kenapa, Ryuugo? Kau keberatan?" kataku sambil melirik orang yang sekarang duduk di sebelahku.

Anak tak jelas apakah ia botak atau berambut itu mengerutkan keningnya sambil memandangi Shirou yang mencoba untuk menghindar dari salah satu naga peliharaannya itu. "Namanya kan, _Umana drago_, siapa yang menyuruh anak itu memanggilnya Dragonman?"

"Dragonman? Nama yang tidak jelek juga untuk peliharaanmu yang jelek."

Suara itu dengan suksesnya membuat Ryuugo mengeluarkan aura pembunuh andalannya.

Aku menoleh ke asal suara. "Hei, Jousuke? Kemana saja kau? Aku tidak melihatmu kemarin."

Dia menoleh ke arahku dengan bingung. "Kau tak ingat? Aku, Yuuki dan Yuuya kan diberi tugas mengawal para pedagang."

Aku menepuk kepalaku pelan. "Oh, iya. Lupa."

"Hei! Kenapa aku yang ganteng dan keren ini diabaikan?!" protes Ryuugo.

Kami semua –minus Ryuugo memasang mimik mau muntah.

"R-ra-rasanya aku mau ke toilet dulu," gumam Heigorou pelan sambil menutup mulutnya. Kayaknya dia benar-benar mau muntah.

"Silahkan," kataku.

Mamoru mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku. "Aku heran kenapa dia menyebut dirinya 'ganteng dan keren', padahal mukanya item, jelek, ceking, bulukan-"

"Iya, iya, aku setuju denganmu. Dia memang…" aku mencoba mencari kata yang tepat. "Narsis."

"Aku setuju," Mamoru mengiyakan perkataanku. "Terlalu narsis, malahan."

"Halo, teman-teman?"

Aku dan Mamoru menoleh ke asal suara. Tampak Akio yang sepertinya telah menghilangkan mimik-mau-muntahnya sedang menikmati popcorn-nya. Kuharap itu bukan popcorn rasa pisang lagi. Aku sudah kapok memakan popcorn pisang buatan Akio sekali. Dan kuharap aku tidak memakannya lagi.

"Bisakah kalian nikmati acaranya?" katanya sambil mengambil beberapa popcorn untuk dimasukkan dalam mulutnya.

Aku menepuk kepalaku. Ya ampun, bagaimana aku bisa lupa?

Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah arena. Sekarang tubuh Shirou dipenuhi luka, dan nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Wah, sepertinya sebentar lagi kau akan kedatangan pasien, Aki," ucap Hiroto yang duduk di depanku.

Aki tersenyum kecil. "Ya, mungkin kau benar, Hiroto. Kuharap lukanya tidak parah."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Shirou. Umana drago masih mengejarnya. Sekarang dia menyemburkan nafas apinya.

Shirou terus berlari cepat, yang entah kenapa kecepatan larinya tidak menurun sedari tadi. Dia menghindar, berlindung di balik batu, dan kadang-kadang melompat tinggi.

"Ummm… Kazemaru-san?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Ryou sedang meremas tangannya. Dia selalu melakukan itu waktu ia gelisah.

"Ada apa, Ryou?" tanyaku.

"Apa Kazemaru-san tidak melupakan sesuatu?"

Aku mengerutkan kening mendengar pertanyaan Ryou. Benar juga. Aku merasa melupakan sesuatu. Tapi apa?

"Senjata?" tanya Ryou dengan volume suara yang sangat kecil.

Sepertinya perlu beberapa saat untuk otakku agar dapat mencerna kata yang dikeluarkan Ryou tadi.

Mataku terbelalak. Ya ampun. Aku melupakan hal yang satu itu.

"KENAPA AKU BISA LUPA MEMBERINYA SENJATA?" kataku sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

Aku mulai beranjak dari tempat dudukku. Sebelum aku sempat berlari, Ryuugo menarik tanganku. Aku menarik tanganku balik. Sial. Genggaman tangannya benar-benar kuat, bahkan lebih kuat dari pada genggamanku.

"Kau ingin pergi ke gudang senjata, kan?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Sebelum kau kembali, mungkin anak itu sudah mati," ucapnya.

Aku memelototinya. "Tapi-"

"Walaupun kau menggunakan larimu yang sama cepatnya dengan Ryou, tetap saja kau tak akan sempat," potongnya.

Aku menarik tanganku dari genggamannya. Lepas. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di bangku dan mulai menopang daguku sambil menatap Shirou yang masih berusaha sembunyi. Darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya. Sepertinya tangan kirinya patah. Wajah serta tubuhnya penuh luka.

Ayolah… Apa yang bisa kuperbuat?

Aku terus memutar otakku. Percayalah, memutar otak lebih sulit daripada memutar tutup botol tabasco yang sering digunakan Yuuya.

Eh? Kenapa tidak kupikirkan dari tadi?

Aku segera melepas jepitan rambut kesayanganku.

"Shirou!" teriakku. Shirou menoleh.

Aku mengangkat tanganku, yang sudah bersiap untuk melemparkan benda ini. "Tangkap!"

Dan akhirnya jepit rambutku melayang beberapa saat di udara, sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi pedang-

"Semoga berhasil," bisikku.

-dan mengarah tepat ke wajah Shirou.

* * *

***Shirou's POV***

Terkadang Ichirouta bisa seperti orang sakit jiwa.

Apa dia tidak sadar, kalau pedangnya itu bisa saja menembus kepalaku?

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, aku dapat menangkap pedang itu sebelum menyentuh wajahku.

Sebentar. Sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan pedang ini. Terakhir kali aku melihat pedang ini, rasanya warna gagangnya berwarna coklat madu. Sekarang, gagangnya berwarna abu-abu gelap.

Rupanya Dragonman tidak megizinkanku untuk mengamati perubahan pedang Ichirouta. Dia lagi-lagi menghancurkan batu yang kujadikan tempat berlindung.

Aku kembali berlari, dan dia kembali mengejarku. Dia terus-terusan mengeluarkan nafas apinya, hingga nafasnya sedikit mengenai seragam berwarna putih yang kupakai.

Aku harus mencari tempat berlindung terdekat. Segera.

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, aku kembali bersembunyi.

Ayolah, Shirou. Makhluk ini pasti punya titik lemah, kan?

Aku mengamati Dragonman. Kira-kira dimanakah titik lemah manusia naga dengan berat lebih dari 3 ton ini?

Kira-kira ada 3 pilihan.

Pilihan pertama, matanya. Itu pilihan yang bagus. Jika aku menusuk matanya, makhluk ini tidak akan bisa melihatku. Aku bisa saja melompat tinggi dan menusuk matanya, dengan resiko aku akan gosong sebelum sempat mengayunkan pedang Ichirouta. Pilihan pertama, mungkin akan lebih baik kalau dicoret.

Pilihan kedua, lidahnya. Lidah adalah bagian –yang kelihatannya- paling lunak. Jika aku menusuk bagian itu, kemungkinan besar Dragonman bisa pingsan saking sakitnya. Dengan resiko badanku akan remuk di tangannya. Pilihan kedua, masih dipertanyakan.

Pilihan ketiga, dadanya. Aku bisa saja menusuk menusuk dadanya, dan Dragonman akan mati. Resikonya… mungkin saja sebelum aku sempat melakukan apa yang kuinginkan, dia sudah membunuhku dengan listrik 12000 volt-nya itu. Pilihan ketiga, diragukan.

Sebelum sempat menentukan dimanakah titik lemah Dragonman, dia sudah menyerangku duluan. Aku melompat ke belakang mencoba menghindar. Dragonman mulai menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskan udara yang sangat kencang ke arahku. Aku terlempar lagi, tapi kali ini aku dapat mendarat dengan sempurna, tepat sebelum punggungku menyentuh tembok stadion ini.

Aku memperhatikan mulutnya. Berasap. Sebentar lagi, dia pasti akan menyemburkan nafas api andalannya.

Dugaanku tepat. Dia memang meyemburkan nafas apinya.

Tiba-tiba saja, perutku merasakan sensasi –seperti tarikan yang benar-benar kuat, sampai-sampai perutku bisa saja terpisah dari bagian tubuhku yang lainnya.

Tanganku mulai bergerak tak tentu arah. Perutku semakin sakit. Pandanganku berkunang-kunang, membuatku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang sedang kulakukan.

Sensasi dingin langsung menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Rasanya… aku pernah mengalami ini.

Ya. Aku memang pernah mengalami ini. Tapi kapan?

Aku mulai menggosok mataku dengan punggung tangan kiriku yang memegang pedang Ichirouta. Mataku langsung disambut oleh pemandangan putih-

-tunggu. Ini salju?

Oh, iya. Sekarang aku ingat. Aku pernah melakukan ini saat kepala Ichirouta hampir saja dicakar oleh anak yang bernama Jirou itu. Dinding salju itu. Sama dengan apa yang ada di hadapanku.

Kesimpulan : Jadi, aku bisa mengendalikan salju?

Aku mencoba menggerakkan jari tangan kananku yang sedari tadi terdiam. Aku memutar tanganku, lalu menghempaskan tanganku ke bawah, seakan-akan aku sedang memukul sesuatu.

Ternyata, salju itu menurut. Sekarang, Dragonman sedang terbenam di tumpukan salju yang kubuat. Aku menghembuskan nafas lega. Sekarang aku aman.

Ternyata pendapatku sangat berlawanan dengan kenyataan.

Dragonman mulai melelehkan tumpukan salju yang dengan susah payah kubuat. Seluruh tubuhnya dikelilingi listrik, nafasnya berbau persis seperti kebakaran hutan, dan dia mengepalkan tangannya, seakan-akan ingin meninjuku hingga terpental sejauh mungkin.

Dia menyerang. Listrik-listrik yang mengelilingi tubuhnya mulai menyambar ke arahku. Aku memunculkan salju, yang melindungi tubuhku dari sengatan listrik. Aku menggerakkan salju itu memutari badan Dragonman. Setelah salju mengelilingi tubuhnya, aku segera mengepalkan tanganku. Salju kembali menuruti perintahku, menyelimuti tubuh Dragonman dengan selimut-salju-dijamin-dinginnya.

Listrik di sekitar tubuh Dragonman mulai menghilang. Badannya menggigil, sepertinya ia kedinginan.

Dragonman menatapku tajam, seolah mengisyaratkan dia akan membunuhku sebentar lagi. Bagus sekali, aku sudah membuatnya benar-benar marah sekarang.

Dia membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Api mulai berkumpul di kerongkongannya, tapi dia masih menahannya, seakan-akan…

…dia akan mengeluarkan nafas api terbaik yang dia punya.

_Glekh_. Dia akan membuatku jadi 'Fubuki Shirou gosong' sebentar lagi.

Benar saja, dia menyemburkan nafas api yang 10 kali lipat lebih besar dari yang sedari tadi ia keluarkan.

Refleksku mulai mengambil alih. Tanganku mulai menggerakkan salju, mencoba membuat dinding salju yang kokoh.

Seluruh tubuhku seakan-akan membeku. Kemudian, tubuhku langsung dikejutkan oleh panas dari nafas api Dragonman. Dingin, lalu panas. Keduanya seakan saling berperang di dalam tubuhku.

Sakit. Tubuhku seakan-akan dibekukan dalam _freezer_, lalu dilemparkan ke dalam air yang mendidih. Begitu terus, tidak ada jeda sedikitpun. Jika ini tidak berhenti, badanku mungkin akan meledak.

Tahan. Kumohon, tubuh, tahanlah.

Panas di tubuhku mulai hilang perlahan-lahan. Kuharap ini artinya nafas api Dragonman mulai melemah.

Panas di tubuhku menghilang. Aku mulai melepaskan kendaliku pada dinding salju yang berada di depanku, membiarkannya meleleh.

Aku bisa melihat Dragonman sedang kelelahan sekarang.

Bagus. Ini kesempatanku. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

Aku mulai memindahkan pedang Ichirouta yang sejak tadi berada di tangan kiriku ke tangan kananku. Aku berlari ke arah Dragonman yang terlihat sedang mengatur nafasnya. Ia melihatku, tapi sepertinya ia terlalu kelelahan untuk bergerak. Baguslah kalau begitu.

Aku melompat setinggi yang kubisa. Kemudian, kakiku mendarat tepat di atas kepala Dragonman. Aku mengangkat pedang Ichirouta tinggi-tinggi, bersiap untuk membunuh-

-tunggu sebentar. Aku tidak bisa membunuhnya. Bukankah Dragonman juga makhluk hidup, seperti manusia? Kenapa aku berniat membunuhnya? Dia tidak bersalah apa-apa. Dia tidak boleh dibunuh.

Aku menurunkan pedang Ichirouta, mengurungkan niatku untuk menusuk kepalanya.

Sepertinya Dragonman mulai merasakan ada pengganggu yang berada di kepalanya. Ia menyapukan tangannya ke atas kepalanya, menjatuhkan aku yang sejak tadi terdiam.

Badanku terhempas ke tanah dengan keras.

Aduh. Jatuh dari kepala Dragonman itu sakit _banget_. Aku mencoba berdiri, tapi sepertinya kakiku tidak bisa menopang tubuhku lagi. Mataku mulai berkunang-kunang, kepalaku terasa sakit sekali, dan seluruh tubuhku terasa nyeri.

Aku merasakan tubuhku jatuh. Sebelum aku sempat menutup mataku-

"Shirou! Kau tak apa?!"

-aku mendengar teriakan Ichirouta. Dia berlari ke arahku.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil, sebelum kesadaranku hilang sepenuhnya.

* * *

-Ini dia… Balasan Review!-

**Fanny Pitaloka :**

Ini saya update ^^

Masalah siapa imperatore itu… Saya belum menetapkan pilihan. Tapi tenang aja, nanti pasti saya kasih tau deh, siapa imperatore itu sebenarnya.

But, thanks for review!

**Marcel Vinder :**

Makasih atas pujiannya, Marcel-san!

Chara FFI, ya? Rencananya saya mau munculin mereka sedikit di chapter-chapter selanjutya, tapi saya belum tau mereka jadi baik atau jahat. Maklum, belum mikir sampai sana.

Makasih udah review, Macel-san : )

**Edogawa Ruffy :**

Nggak apa kalau baru review di chap ke-3, saya nggak keberatan, kok.

Soal Kidou, mungkin dia seperti berkhianat, padahal nggak.

… Nggak ngerti, ya? Tenang aja, nanti kita akan ketemu dengan Kidou, kok. Hanya saja saya masih bingung mau munculin dia di chapter berapa.

Arigatou for review! ^^

**Mori Kousuke18 :**

Halo juga, Mori-san! Nggak apa review telat, saya nggak keberatan.

Makasih atas pujiannya, Mori-san!

Saya nggak tau Ryuuji belajar ama siapa untuk nyolong pisang, mungkin dia autodidak.

Pokoknya, makasih reviewnya, Mori-san!

**Kuroka :**

Nggak apa-apa kok, saya nggak pernah keberatan kalau telat review.

Iya, Yamino Kageto a.k.a Shadow yang itu…

Midorikawa yang disini saya jadiin rambutnya yang kayak di IE GO, itu lho….

Kalau Hiroto-nya memang saya jadiin gaya rambutnya yang kayak di FFI.

Nama istilahnya keren? Makasih, saya kira banyak yang nggak ngerti.

Endou muntah 4 jam? Oh, itu sebenernya saya mau ngebuat dia muntah 1 jam. Hanya saja, berhubung saya adalah orang yang kejam, saya ubah aja jadi 4 jam.

Hiroto memang orang jadul, tapi penampilannya nggak jadul sama sekali, kok!

Bisa saja! Saya bisa ngebuat adegan Ichirouta sama Sakuma berantem sebanyak-banyaknya, kok.

Gouenji? Saya masih sembunyikan dia, tapi nanti juga muncul, kok.

Makasih udah review, Kuroka-san!

Btw, update Tamanegigatari-nya ya! Saya suka banget ama ceritanya!

**Squaredoll20 :**

Makasih atas pujian dan dukungannya! ^^

Yap, saya udah update.

Arigatou udah review!

* * *

So… Review, please?


	5. Time off!

**A/N :** Halo… Minna! Saya update!

Hem… tanpa basa-basi, met membaca!

* * *

***Shirou's POV***

Aku membuka mataku perlahan-lahan.

Mataku melirik jam digital yang berada di sampingku. 06:00 PM.

Setelah beberapa menit tersadar, aku baru menyadari ada seseorang yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk, tepat di sebelahku.

"Eh? Ichirouta? Apa yang –lho, aku dimana?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Sepertinya suaraku telah mengusik tidur Ichirouta. Dia menguap lebar, lalu menatapku.

"Kau sudah bangun, Shirou? Syukurlah, kukira kau mati tadi," kata Ichirouta pelan.

"Aku belum mati, makasih udah khawatir," jawabku. "Sekarang ini –Aduh!"

Aku meringis, lalu melirik ke tangan kiriku yang terasa sakit. Dan aku baru menyadari kalau sekarang tangan kiriku dibalut perban, dan diletakkan dalam kain yang terikat ke pundakku.

"Tangan kirimu patah, sedangkan tubuhmu luka-luka," kata Ichirouta, lalu menyodorkan segelas air ke arahku. Aku mengambilnya, lalu meminumnya perlahan-

"Oh iya. Air itu sudah dicampur obat racikan Aki, jadi mungkin rasanya sangat aneh," kata Ichirouta datar.

-sebelum akhirnya aku malah menyemburkan air itu ke wajah Ichirouta. Ichirouta diam saja, lalu mengambil tisu yang ada di dekatnya.

Wow. Air ini rasanya –sedikit- manis, asam, asin, kecut, dan pahit. Lain kali aku tidak akan meminum obat racikan orang yang bernama Aki itu.

"Ma-maaf Ichirouta! Aku tidak bermaksud-"

Ichirouta tersenyum kecil. "Ya, ya, aku tau. Dulu, waktu pertama kali meminum obat dari Aki, aku juga melakukan hal yang sama denganmu. Hanya saja sedikit lebih parah."

Ichirouta menyodorkan tisu ke arahku. "Oh ya. Imperatore ingin aku menyampaikan ini kepadamu. Karena kau pingsan 2 hari dan kondisimu seperti ini setelah pertandingan awal yang biasanya diwajibkan untuk seluruh cavaliere, kau diperbolehkan beristirahat selama seminggu."

Aku terbelalak. "Benar?"

Ichirouta mengangguk. "Iya. Masa kami melatihmu ketika kondisimu seperti itu?"

Aku tersenyum. Ini artinya, aku bisa bebas dari latihan itu selama seminggu!

Kuharap, tangan kiriku tak akan sembuh dalam waktu 7 hari.

* * *

**Nightmare Side**

"Time off!"

* * *

"_So Ichirouta, choose. Truth or dare?_"

Jika ada yang bertanya sekarang aku berada dimana, maka kata yang paling tepat untuk ruangan ini adalah ruang rapat. Bukan, bukan ruang rapat yang pertama kali kukunjungi, tapi ruang rapat yang sepertinya hanya dikhususkan untuk cavaliere.

Oh, soal game yang sekarang kami mainkan, kami sekarang sedang bermain 'Truth or dare' yang diusulkan Mamoru. Aku dan Ichirouta yang baru saja sampai di ruang rapat malah langsung diseret oleh orang-orang ini untuk bermain.

Ichirouta terdiam. "Truth."

Anak berambut pink pucat yang tadi baru saja mengenalkan dirinya padaku nyengir lebar ke arah Ichirouta. "Jadi… apa hubunganmu dengan Mamoru? Pacaran, ya?"

Wajah Ichirouta sedikit memerah-

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu! Aku dan Mamoru hanya sahabat, kok! Benar kan, Mamoru?"

-yang entah kenapa membuatku menjadi kesal.

"Ya, kami berempat kan sahabat!" kata Mamoru.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "'Kami berempat'? Apa maksudnya? Kan kalian hanya-"

"Aku, Ichirouta, Mamoru dan Hiroto adalah sahabat," Ryuuji memotong pertanyaanku.

Aku memandang Ryuuji dengan curiga.

Hiroto mengangguk. "Ryuuji benar. Oh ya, Ichirouta, kau mau memilih siapa?"

Hiroto jelas-jelas sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan sekarang.

Ichirouta mengangguk pelan. "Fine…," katanya mengamati kami. "I choose Yuuki."

Anak berambut cokelat muda yang sekarang duduk di sebelahku menoleh ke arah Ichirouta. "Aku?"

Ichirouta mengangguk lagi. "Truth or dare?"

Yuuki menopang dagunya. Alisnya berkerut. "Dare," katanya setengah berbisik.

Ichirouta mengeluarkan seringaiannya. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, lalu menghampiri Yuuki dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Yuuki.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Yuuki memerah. "Nggak mau! Kenapa aku harus melakukan itu?!"

"Kau memilih _dare_," Ichirouta tersenyum kecil. "Jadi kau harus melakukannya. Kalau tidak, kau akan meminum vitamin buatan Aki."

Yuuki menunduk. Lalu ia segera mengambil posisi duduk di lantai.

Kami semua –minus Ichirouta hanya memandangi Yuuki dengan tatapan bingung.

Tiba-tiba saja, Yuuki mengangkat kepalanya.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"YUUKI! Kamu imut banget!" jerit Mamoru.

Aku ternganga. Yuuki BENAR-BENAR imut dengan _puppy eyes_-nya yang mirip dengan Mamoru. Apalagi posisinya mirip dengan anak anjing. Kalau saja dia benar-benar anak anjing, mungkin dia sudah kuambil dan kujadikan peliharaan.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Yuuki ke arah 'teman-teman satu organisasi'ku.

Haruna, Ryuuji dan Hiroto melongo. Mamoru asyik mengambil foto Yuuki yg masih saja mempertahankan posisinya dengan muka yang memerah. Akio memakukan pandangannya ke arah Yuuki, masih tercengang dengan apa yang dilakukan Yuuki. Ryou, junior Ichirouta, menunjukkan ekspresi 'oh-Tachimukai-senpai-engkau-imut-sekalee' pada Yuuki. Yuuya –anak yang berambut sewarna dengan Haruna- tertawa kencang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Yuuki. Sedangkan wajah Jousuke berwarna merah, dan menyumbat hidungnya dengan tangannya –yang sepertinya bertujuan untuk mencegah hidungnya mimisan.

"Oke, Yuuki, kau bisa berhenti sekarang," Ichirouta yang sejak tadi hanya senyum-senyum melihat Yuuki. Yuuki segera menghentikan posenya dan segera menghempaskan tubuhnya ke bangku di sebelahku.

Yuuki menghela nafas. "Ampun, itu benar-benar menyebalkan," bisik Yuuki kepadaku. Aku hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

Yuuki menautkan alisnya. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Nggak, hanya aja, gayamu itu…," Aku menghentikan tawaku, lalu menatap Yuuki. "Lucu banget, bahkan Jousuke saja sampai menahan mimisan hanya karena melihatmu bergaya seperti itu."

"Ya ampun," katanya pelan. "Itu benar memalukan. Shirou, bunuh aku."

"Baik. Kau mau dibunuh dengan cara apa? Ditebas? Ditembak? Atau di-"

"Hei, Yuuki! Kau mau memilih siapa?"

Dan dengan suksesnya perkataanku dipotong oleh seruan Mamoru.

Yuuki mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan berhenti tepat ke arahku.

"Aku pilih Shirou."

APA?!

"Apa?" tanyaku pelan, berusaha untuk tidak menimbun salju di atas Yuuki.

"Aku memilihmu," kata Yuuki sambil tersenyum. "Truth or dare, Shirou?"

Aku mendengus kesal. "Truth," jawabku asal.

Yuuki terdiam. "Kau suka sama siapa?"

"Eh?" tanyaku balik. "Apa?"

"Kau. Suka. Sama. Siapa?" ulang Yuuki dengan memberi beberapa penekanan pada ucapannya.

Aku terdiam.

"Aku…" kataku pelan.

Semua orang menatapku dengan serius, ditambah ekspresi penasaran.

"Nggak suka sama siapa-siapa, kok!" seruku sambil nyengir.

Yuuki menatapku dengan curiga. "Yang benar?"

"Iya," kataku tenang.

"Kalau begitu, siapa orang yang kau sukai sebagai _teman_?" tanya Yuuki.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja semua orang!"

Yuuki menghela nafas. "Ya sudah, aku terima jawabanmu. Jadi Shirou, kau memilih siapa?"

Aku menunjuk Yuuya.

Yuuya terkejut. "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena aku memilihmu," aku memutar jariku. "Jadi, truth or dare, Yuuya?"

"Dare," jawab Yuuya pendek.

"Masukkan tabasco ke minuman Yamino-sama," bisikku.

"Apa?" tanya Kogure. "Kau gila? Kalau Yami-"

"Lakukan. Kau memilih dare, kan?" paksaku.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar," Kogure keluar dari ruang rapat.

* * *

"Sudah," ucap Kogure yang memasuki ruang rapat.

"Kalau begitu, kau memilih siapa, Yuuya?" tanya Ryuuji.

Yuuya nyengir ke arah Mamoru. "Aku pilih Endou-san."

"Aku?!" Mamoru menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Yuuya mengangguk. "Truth or dare, Endou-san?"

Mamoru menggaruk kepalanya. "Aku pilih dare saja."

Yuuya membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Mamoru.

Mamoru ternganga, mulutnya terbuka lebar. "Kau yakin?" pekik Mamoru. Yuuya mengangguk sambil tersenyum usil.

"Ehm, Yuuya," ucapku yang membuat Yuuya menoleh ke arahku. "Kau benar-benar sudah mengerjakan apa yang aku minta?"

"Sudah kok, tinggal tunggu reaksinya sebentar lagi-"

"KOGURE YUUYA! APA YANG KAU MASUKKAN KE DALAM TEH MILIKKU?!"

Sebuah teriakan berhasil memotong perkataan Yuuya.

"-itu dia. Aku mati sekarang," bisik Yuuya. Dia berpaling ke arah Mamoru yang masih diam dan ternganga di tempatnya.

"Aku menunggu fotonya lho, Endou-san!" seru Yuuya sebelum berlari keluar ruang rapat.

Ichirouta mengerutkan dahinya. "Foto? Foto apa?"

Mamoru menggeleng perlahan. "Foto sesuatu," kata Mamoru perlahan.

Tiba-tiba saja, tangan kananku langsung digenggam oleh Mamoru. "Shirou, temani aku, ya?" ucapnya dengan muka yang memelas + _puppy eyes_-nya.

"Eh?" tanyaku, tak mengerti.

Tanpa menunggu aku berkata 'tidak' atau 'iya', aku langsung diseret keluar dari ruang rapat oleh Mamoru.

* * *

"Jadi, Yuuya menyuruhmu melakukan _itu_?" tanyaku berusaha mengkonfirmasi apa yang baru saja kudengar.

Mamoru mengangguk dengan lemas. Kasihan sekali dia, siapa suruh pilih _dare_.

Kami berdua menatap ruangan imperatore. "Jadi, apa yang akan kaulakukan?" tanyaku.

"Kalau tidak salah, imperatore sedang rapat sekarang. Sebentar lagi juga selesai. Ketika imperatore ingin membuka kamarnya, aku akan membuatnya tak-"

Mamoru terdiam. Matanya melotot memandangi objek yang tengah berjalan di koridor. Aku mengikuti arah matanya, dan mataku melakukan hal yang sama dengan apa yang dilakukan Mamoru.

Sekarang. Imperatore. Berada. Di depan kamarnya.

Tanpa ragu-ragu, tangan Mamoru langsung terangkat. Di tangannya kemudian terkumpul kilat –atau petir- yang kuat. Ia kemudian mengarahkannya ke arah imperatore –yang sepertinya **sama sekali** tidak mengetahui keberadaan kami disini. Petir yang sedari tadi terkumpul di tangan Mamoru pun mulai menyambar ke arah imperatore, membuat sang pemimpin pingsan.

"Wow. Tak kusangka semudah itu," gumam Mamoru.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Bukankah lebih baik kau foto sekarang?"

Mamoru mengangguk. "Baiklah," katanya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kamera. Lalu mengeluarkan satu benda lagi.

Sebuah bando dengan hiasan telinga kelinci di kedua sisinya.

Aku nyaris tertawa kalau saja Mamoru tidak memelototiku, seakan menyuruhku diam.

Mamoru memasangkan benda konyol itu ke kepala imperatore.

Aku terbahak –tentunya dalam hati. Imperatore tampak seperti kelinci-muka-gosong-nyasar.

Mamoru memotret imperatore yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu. Dia melihat kameranya –kamera Haruna yang dipinjamnya dari tadi, langsung melepas benda konyol yang tadinya hinggap di kepala imperatore, dan langsung menyeretku agar pergi dari situ.

* * *

***Ichirouta's POV***

Aku tak tau siapa yang lebih gila. Yuuya atau Mamoru.

Aku memandangi foto yang baru saja Mamoru potret.

Imperatore sedang mengenakan sesuatu berbentuk telinga kelinci berwarna pink di kepalanya dengan wajah yang gosong.

Aku tergelak, diikuti oleh semua orang –minus Mamoru yang meringis dan Shirou yang senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Jadi ini yang disuruh Yuuya? Dia memang benar-benar usil!" seru Haruna yang menghentikan tawanya. "Jika dia bertemu denganku, awas-"

"Kau seharusnya tidak sekeras itu pada Yuuya, Haruna," ucap Yuuki.

"Tapi kan-"

"Hei Ichirouta!" seru seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruang rapat dengan tiba-tiba.

Aku menatapnya heran. "Ada apa, Kazuya?"

Kazuya menatapku dengan ekspresi khawatir. "Imperatore memanggilmu, sekarang juga."

Aku beranjak dari bangku yang kududuki. "Kalau aku dipanggil karena apa yang telah kalian perbuat, awas saja," kataku sambil melayangkan _deathglare_ pada Mamoru dan Shirou yang hanya meringis, merasa bersalah.

Aku kemudian mengekor Kazuya yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

* * *

"Anda memanggil saya, imperatore?"

Imperatore memandangiku, seakan-akan menyuruhku memperbaiki sesuatu yang salah.

Aku menghela nafas –sepelan mungkin, tentu saja. Tidak sopan jika menghela nafas di depan atasan, bukan?

"Anda memanggil saya, Kudou-sama?" ulangku.

Im –maksudku Kudou-sama tersenyum ke arahku. "Harus berapa kali kuulangi untuk memerintahkanmu agar memanggilku seperti itu?" tanyanya. "Lagipula kau orang terhormat, bukan?" Kudou-sama mempersilahkanku duduk di hadapannya.

Aku menurut, dan kembali menatap orang yang memanggilku ini. "Itu cerita lama, Kudou-sama. Lagipula saya tidak menyukai status seperti itu."

"Terserah saja," katanya tenang. Senyum yang sejak tadi dipertahankannya perlahan mulai pudar. "Sebelum aku mengatakan sesuatu yang penting, aku akan bertanya dua hal padamu."

"Apa?"

"Pertama, apa yang dilakukan Yuuya pada Yamino?" Kudou-sama menatapku dengan heran. "Dan, **apa tujuan Mamoru melakukan hal 'itu' kepadaku?**" tanya Kudou-sama, kali ini dengan penuh penekanan.

"Truth or dare," jawabku singkat. Kudou-sama mengangguk, tampak mengerti.

"Jadi, apa yang anda ingin bicarakan denganku, Kudou-sama?" tanyaku.

"Hasil rapat," jawab Kudou-sama. Aku terkejut, tapi langsung menenangkan diriku.

"Hasilnya?" tanyaku.

Kudou-sama menatapku dengan serius. "Para _ministro_ menetapkan bahwa kau harus dihukum, karena kau telah mencelakai Shirou dengan tidak memberinya senjata."

Aku terbelalak. Percayalah, hukuman ala cavaliere Incubo sangat mengerikan.

Aku menundukkan pandanganku. "Baiklah kalau begitu, saya akan jalankan hukuman itu, karena saya telah bersalah," kataku sambil beranjak dari tempat yang tadi kududuki.

"Saya per-"

"Sebelum kau keluar, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu," kata Kudou-sama, memelankan suaranya. Ekspresinya yang tadi terlihat serius, sekarang berubah menjadi sendu.

"Saat kau menjalankan misimu, apa kau mendapat suatu informasi tentang keberadaannya?" tanya Kudou-sama lirih.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Saya tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun tentang Fuyuka, ataupun bertemu dengannya," kataku.

Kudou-sama menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, kau boleh keluar sekarang."

Aku mengangguk, berjalan keluar dari ruangan Kudou-sama. Pintu otomatis yang tadi terbuka mulai tertutup dengan sendirinya. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke dinding.

Besok, aku harus menjalani rentetan hukuman yang pasti akan terasa sangat menyakitkan.

* * *

***Shirou's POV***

Jam 11:00 PM.

Aku mencoba tidur, tapi entah kenapa mataku terus-terusan menolak perintah otakku.

Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku. Gagal lagi.

Aku berniat memejamkan mataku lagi sebelum suatu suara yang benar-benar indah memecah kesunyian.

Suara ini… Suara piano?

Aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku, lalu keluar dari kamarku –dengan diam-diam, tentu saja. Aku tak ingin siapapun menyadari aku belum tidur, karena menurut peraturan semua cavaliere harus sudah tidur jam 09:00 PM.

Aku mencoba menebak darimana suara piano –yang sampai sekarang masih terdengar- ini berasal. Aku terus berjalan di koridor, sampai menemukan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Music Room'.

Tadinya aku ingin membuka pintu, sebelum tempo musik yang kudengar tadinya bertempo _Adagio_, sekarang menjadi _Allegro_.

Aku menempelkan telingaku pada pintu cokelat yang membatasi jarak antara aku dan si pemain piano. Aku menutup mata perlahan, mencoba untuk menghayati setiap nada yang kudengar.

Tiba-tiba saja, musik berhenti. Aku membuka mataku, heran.

Kenapa musiknya berhenti?

"Hei, masuklah. Tidak baik menguping, kau tahu?"

Suara ini terasa familiar. Aku membuka pintu perlahan, mencoba mengingat-ingat suara siapa ini-

"Shirou? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

-oh, iya. Aku ingat. Suara yang tadi kudengar adalah suara Ichirouta. Kenapa aku bisa lupa?

"Aku?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri.

Ichirouta memutar matanya. "Jadi siapa lagi?"

Aku tersenyum kecil dan menutup pintu. "Aku tak bisa tidur, dan mendengar suara permainan pianomu," kataku menatap Ichirouta yang sedang memutar tubuhnya yang sedari tadi menghadap piano. "Permainanmu bagus sekali! Itu-"

"Ludwig van Beethoven, Symphony no. 9," Ichirouta memotong perkataanku.

Aku mengangguk pelan sambil menduduki sofa yang ada beberapa meter di sebelah piano.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Ichirouta. Aku mengangguk, bersemangat. Ichirouta tertawa kecil melihatku. "Mau kumainkan lagi?" tawarnya.

Aku kembali mengangguk.

Ichirouta memulai permainan pianonya, membuatku terhanyut dengan nada-nada yang dimainkannya.

Aku memejamkan mataku lagi. Musik yang dimainkan Ichirouta kemudian bertempo sedikit lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Dia terus memainkan pianonya, membuatku mengantuk.

Tidak. Aku berusaha menahan diriku sendiri untuk tidak tertidur. Dan sekarang mataku kembali tidak mau menuruti perintah otakku.

Dan aku sekarang tertidur pulas di sofa yang empuk ini, diiringi oleh permainan Ichirouta yang indah –terlalu indah.

* * *

***Ichirouta's POV***

Aku menatap ke arah Shirou yang sekarang tertidur pulas di sofa.

Aku menghela nafas. Sebetulnya anak ini mendengarkan permainanku atau tidak?

Aku menghampirinya, lalu mengguncangkan bahunya. "Hey, Shirou, bangunlah!"

Shirou mengerjapkan matanya. Lalu ia memandangku bingung, lalu bertanya, "Sudah pagi, ya?"

Aku tertawa. "Ini masih malam, Shirou."

Dia terkejut. "Ah, aku masih di rung musik, ya?"

Aku mengangguk. "Oh ya, Shirou, bagaimana caramu mendengar musik yang kumainkan? Ruangan ini harusnya kedap suara."

Shirou menatapku dengan mata kelabunya yang mengantuk. "Aku juga nggak tau," jawabnya sambil menguap.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Shirou.

"Shirou…," panggilku pelan, bahkan bisa dibilang terlalu pelan. Tapi sepertinya Shirou tetap bisa mendengarnya. Ia menoleh kepadaku.

Aku menghela nafas. "Besok, aku diberi misi."

Bohong.

Sepertinya Shirou sudah membuang rasa kantuk yang tadi menghinggapinya. Sekarang matanya menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Misi? Misi apa? Berapa lama? Kemana? Dengan siapa?" tanya Shirou terus-menerus.

"Ini hanya misi pengawalan pedagang, kok. Biasanya akan memakan waktu 4-5 hari. Dan misi ini harus kulakukan sendiri."

Aku berbohong. Lagi.

"Oh," Shirou menundukkan kepalanya. "Jadi, kapan kau akan berangkat?"

"Besok," jawabku singkat.

Shirou mengangguk, lalu beranjak dari sofa. "Aku pergi ke kamar dulu-" katanya, lalu menguap.

"Ja nee…" kataku melambaikan tangan.

Shirou balas melambaikan tangan. "Semoga misimu menjadi mudah, dan kau cepat kembali," katanya, lalu keluar dari ruang musik.

Aku tersenyum, senyum yang sangat kupaksakan.

Seharusnya kau tak perlu berkata seperti itu, Shirou…

…karena aku yakin misi –hukuman yang akan diberikan padaku tidak akan pernah menjadi mudah.

* * *

-Balasan review-

**Squaredoll20 :**

Ini saya update^^

Benar sekali… Shirou luka parah, sampai nggak bisa latihan untuk sementara waktu.

Ichirouta emang kereennn!

Arigatou for review!

**Edogawa Ruffy :**

Hai juga, Edogawa-san! *lambai-lambai tangan*

Training berikutnya? Nah, masalahnya saya nggak punya ide apa kekuatan Shirou yang kedua… Ada usul?

Oh, soal training, dugaan Edogawa-san hampir tepat. Bukan setiap orang punya latihan tersendiri buat Shirou, tapi 'beberapa' orang mempunyai latihan khusus untuk Shirou. Contohnya, waktu Shirou melawan Dragonman kemarin, itu adalah training dari Ichirouta dan Ryuugo. Training selanjutnya, akan diberikan oleh beberapa orang. Begitu seterusnya.

Thanks for review : )

** Lunlun. caldia :**

Haloo…. Caldia-san!

Makasih atas pujiannya^^

Salam kenal juga, Caldia-san…

Arigatou for review, ya!

* * *

Review, please?


	6. Still Time Off!

***Shirou's POV***

Aku menatap makananku dengan lesu.

Seseorang menepuk bahuku dengan keras. "Pagi, Shirou!"

Aku menoleh, dan mendapati Mamoru dan Hiroto sedang mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahku.

"Pagi, Mamoru, Hiroto," sapaku.

Mamoru mengerutkan dahinya. "Rasanya, dari kemarin sampai hari ini kau selalu lesu. Ada apa? Kau sakit?"

Aku menggeleng.

Mamoru salah. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa sakit. Bahkan tangan kiriku yang patah sudah mulai sembuh –padahal baru 4 hari yang lalu tanganku patah. Mungkin ini berkat obat yang diberi Ichirouta dua hari yang lalu.

Entah kenapa aku selalu teringat Ichirouta. Dia sudah pergi kemarin pagi untuk menjalankan misinya.

Aku menarik nafas. Rasanya sudah bertahun-tahun aku tak bertemu Ichirouta, padahal baru kemarin aku melihatnya terakhir kali.

"Kau merindukan Ichirouta, ya?" celetuk Hiroto.

Tepat sasaran.

Aku menggeleng. "Bukan itu masalahku," kataku mengelak.

100% bohong.

Hiroto mengangkat bahunya. "Terserah. Lebih baik kau selesaikan makananmu. Jam makan pagi akan berakhir sebentar lagi, kau tahu?"

Aku mengangguk, dan memakan makananku secepat yang kubisa.

* * *

**Nightmare Side**

"(Still) Time Off!"

* * *

***Ichirouta's POV***

Hukuman untuk cavaliere di prefektur ini sangat sesuai dengan namanya, Incubo –mimpi buruk.

Kemarin, aku dihukum harus membersihkan seluruh penjuru _carcere_ –penjara yang baunya seperti ratusan bunga bangkai yang mekar- sampai bersih.

Sepertinya para _ministro_ –sebutan untuk menteri- itu sudah kehilangan akal warasnya.

Susah? Tentu saja. Bayangkan jika kau membersihkan kandang kuda yang tak pernah dibersihkan bertahun-tahun hanya dengan tisu basah. Kira-kira susahnya seperti itu.

Hari ini, aku dikurung di sebuah penjara.

Bukan. Ini bukan penjara yang biasa dipakai oleh orang awam.

Penjara ini tingginya sama dengan tinggi badanku. Tanganku diborgol ke langit-langit penjara, sehingga aku tak bisa berdiri ataupun duduk. Penjara ini membuatku hanya bisa setengah berdiri, dan itu menyakitkan.

"Hai, Ichirouta."

Aku memandang orang yang sedang duduk di depanku.

Mamoru? Sedang apa dia disini? Bagaimana dia tau aku disini? Dan mengapa dia mau datang kesini? Bukankah dia sudah pernah bilang…

…bahwa dia tak akan pernah mendatangi tempat –yang mempunyai banyak kenangan tentang mereka- ini?

Dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh otakku, yang kukatakan malah, "Bajumu kotor."

Mamoru nyengir lebar, seperti biasanya. "Aku kan bisa mencucinya nanti."

"Ingat terakhir kali kau mencuci bajumu? Hasilnya adalah setengah seragam yang habis dilempar ke kawanan serigala," ucapku.

Mamoru menggembungkan pipinya. "Hei, itu bukan hal yang buruk untuk pemula, kan?"

"Kau menghilangkan setengah bagian dari bajumu. Itu yang kau sebut 'bukan hal yang buruk'?" tanyaku dengan nada mengejek.

Mamoru menatapku kesal. Aku tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui aku berada disini?" tanyaku.

"Haruna," jawabnya pendek. Aku mengangguk mengerti. Anak itu memang seorang informatore yang hebat.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan ini pada kami?" tanya Mamoru.

"Memberitahukan apa?" tanyaku balik.

"Kalau kau dihukum. Kau malah memberitahu kami kalau kau mengerjakan misi."

Aku terdiam. Mamoru terus menatapku, seakan-akan menunggu jawabanku.

"Aku hanya tak ingin membuat kalian khawatir," jawabku.

"Tak ingin membuat kami khawatir? Kau justru membuat Shirou sangat khawatir," ucapnya.

Shirou? Dia mengkhawatirkanku?

"Oh."

Hening.

"Kau tak pergi?" tanyaku. Mamoru menyenderkan badannya ke sel besi yang membatasi kami berdua.

"Tidak. Aku… masih ingin tinggal disini lebih lama lagi," ucapnya lirih.

Hening lagi.

Aku menghela nafas. "Maafkan aku."

Mamoru menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. "Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Kejadian itu…," kataku pelan. "Kau tak bisa melupakannya, kan?"

"Kau juga," jawabnya pendek.

"Tapi itu semua salahku!" aku menaikkan suaraku satu oktaf.

"Kau tidak-"

"Kau selalu bilang bahwa aku tidak bersalah. Padahal dalam hatimu kau menyalahkan aku terus-terusan, bukan?" kataku, mulai memelankan suaraku. "Kalau saja aku tidak melakukan itu, Shuuya dan Yuuto tidak akan-"

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Kita tak pernah tau apa yang terjadi. Kita hanya manusia, sebatas menjalaninya saja," Mamoru memotong perkataanku.

Aku memandangi Mamoru dengan ekspresi bingung. "Sejak kapan kau bisa menjadi bijak seperti itu?"

Mamoru nyengir. "Dari dulu!" katanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kepadaku. Aku tertawa.

"Akhirnya kau tertawa juga," kata Mamoru.

Aku menyerngitkan alisku. "Memangnya dari tadi aku tidak tertawa?"

Mamoru mengangkat bahunya. "Seingatku sih, tidak."

Lagi-lagi hening.

"Ichirouta," panggil Mamoru.

Aku menoleh. Mata cokelatnya menatap mataku lekat-lekat.

"Aku tau ini adalah topik yang benar-benar sensitif buatmu," Mamoru menarik nafasnya, lalu menghembuskannya pelan. "Tapi, menurutmu, apa yang sedang dilakukan Shuuya dan Yuuto di sana, ya?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke langit-langit penjara. "Aku tak tahu. Mungkin mereka sedang merencanakan bagaimana cara meruntuhkan pertahanan Incubo?"

Mamoru tertunduk. "Mungkin kau ada benarnya," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Bukan. Senyumnya beda. Senyum Mamoru… terlalu banyak memancarkan kesedihan.

"Apa tak ada cara untuk mengembalikan mereka?" lirih Mamoru. "Apa tak ada cara untuk mengembalikan teman-teman kita? Seperti Shuuya, Yuuto, dan…," dia menghentikan perkataannya.

Aku sudah menebak siapa yang akan disebut oleh Mamoru selanjutnya.

"… Fuyuka?" tanya Mamoru lirih.

Aku terdiam. Mamoru memang tak pernah menunjukkan kesedihannya di depan orang lain, kecuali padaku. Mamoru memang terlihat seperti anak yang penuh ceria, tapi dia terlalu banyak menanggung kesedihan selama hidupnya. Mamoru memang seperti anak yang penuh dengan harapan, tapi dia sudah terlalu banyak kehilangan harapannya.

Aku tersenyum miris melihat mata cokelat Mamoru yang membendung banyak kesedihan itu.

"Aku bertanya padamu, Ichirouta. Kumohon, jawablah…," ucap Mamoru.

Dia mengucapkan kalimat itu seperti dia sudah kehilangan seluruh harapannya.

Aku terdiam, tak mampu membuka mulutku sedikit pun.

"Ichirouta…," ucap Mamoru lemah.

Tuhan, jika aku tidak dijuluki sebagai cavaliere terhebat, aku pasti sudah menangis melihat kondisi Mamoru yang seperti ini.

"Aku," kataku pelan, "aku tidak tahu."

Hanya itukah kalimat yang bisa dihasilkan mulutku? Sungguh kalimat yang sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

"Mamoru," panggilku. Mamoru menoleh, menampakkan mata cokelatnya yang dihiasi oleh air mata. Aku memaksakan diriku untuk tersenyum. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Kau pasti kelelahan."

Aku terlihat seperti sedang mengusir Mamoru.

Mamoru mengusap matanya, lalu berdiri. "Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, Ichirouta."

"Ya," kataku pelan. "Istirahatlah."

Langkah kaki Mamoru semakin lama tidak terdengar.

"Maafkan aku, Mamoru…"

* * *

***Shirou's POV***

Aku menatap gelas yang berada di tanganku dengan serius. "Haruskah aku meminum ini?"

Gadis berambut sebahu yang duduk di depanku mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Obat itu akan mempercepat penyembuhan tangan kirimu. Dengan begitu, kau bisa melanjutkan latihanmu besok."

Aku meminum air yang berada di gelas itu secepat mungkin. Kuharap aku tidak akan bisa merasakan rasa minuman ini.

Salah. Mau diminum secepat atau selambat apapun, minuman hasil racikan Aki tak pernah terasa enak.

Aku terbatuk. Aduh, ini pasti karena aku minum terlalu cepat.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Aki sambil menyodorkan segelas air. Kuharap ini air putih, tanpa racikan apapun. Aku meminumnya. Untunglah, gelas ini berisi air putih yang murni.

Aku mengatur nafasku. "Aku tak apa."

Aki mengambil gelas yang masih berada digenggamanku sedari tadi, lalu menaruhnya di meja yang ada di sebelahnya.

Hening.

"Ah, aku pergi dulu, Aki," kataku, lalu berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Aki di ruang kesehatan.

Aku menghela nafas. Besok sudah mulai latihan lagi. Kuharap aku tidak akan latihan dengan makhluk aneh lagi. Aku tak mau tanganku patah dua kali.

Sebetulnya, aku tak berharap agar bisa latihan secepatnya. Obat Aki –yang rasa tidak enaknya sudah mencapai level super itu- sepertinya memang sangat –bahkan benar-benar berkhasiat. Entah apa yang ia campurkan dalam obat yang selalu kuminum –dan membuatku tersiksa tiga kali dalam sehari itu. Aku tak tau dan tak-

**BRUAAKK!**

"Eh?" responku pada peristiwa yang baru saja terjadi. "Yuuki?"

"Shirou?" ucap Yuuki. "Maafkan aku! Aku tak melihat jalan dan akhirnya menabrakmu!"

Aku menatap orang yang berada di depanku. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Aku sedang mengantarkan barang-barang dan –Ah! Kebetulan sekali aku bertemu denganmu disini. Aku boleh minta tolong?" tanyanya.

"Apa?"

"Tolong bawakan barang-barang ini ke ruang bawah tanah, ya?" pintanya sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya, seperti yang biasa kulihat ketika orang berdoa di kuil.

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Ruang bawah tanah?"

"Iya! Aku masih punya pekerjaan, jadi tolong, ya!" teriaknya yang sudah berlari, meninggalkanku dengan setumpuk kotak –yang kelihatannya sangat berat di koridor.

Bagus. Aku bahkan tidak tau dimana ruang bawah tanah itu.

Aku mengangkat tumpukan kotak itu, lalu berjalan ke arah ruang rapat. Tadinya aku mau menanyakan pada seseorang di ruang rapat ruang bawah tanah itu berada dimana, sebelum-

"Fubuki-san? Sedang apa?"

Di hadapanku sekarang berdiri Ryou, memandangiku dengan bingung.

Oh, inilah yang namanya 'pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba'.

"Ryou!" pekikku.

Ryou masih memandangku dengan bingung. "Ada apa, Fubuki-san?"

"Dimana ruang bawah tanah?"

"Eh? Untuk apa kau kesana?" tanya Ryou. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kotak yang sedang kubawa. "Oh, Fubuki-san mau mengantarkan barang-barang Megane-san, ya? Ayo kuantar!"

Sebenarnya aku tak tau siapa itu 'Megane', tapi aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan di belakang Ryou.

* * *

Itu-

"Groarrr."

-Dragonman?

"Ah, sepertinya dia menyukaimu setelah latihan pertamamu, Fubuki-san."

Dragonman menjilatiku seakan aku adalah permen lollipop paling enak yang pernah dirasakannya. Butuh 3 menit untuk menunggunya berhenti menjilatiku.

"Dia…menyukaiku?" tanyaku bingung sambil membersihkan liur Dragonman yang ada di seragamku.

"Sepertinya iya. Dia hanya-"

"Kalian sedang apa disini?!"

Sebuah bentakan berhasil menginterupsi percakapan antara aku dan Ryou.

Seseorang -yang tadinya- berada di belakang Dragonman mulai mendekati kami.

Aku nyaris saja terbahak melihat kepalanya jika Ryou tidak mengisyaratkanku untuk diam.

"Kau pasti anak yang mengalahkan _umana drago_ peliharaanku, bukan?" tanya anak yang mempunyai status rambut tak jelas –botak atau berambut?

"_Umana…,_" kataku sambil mengalihkan tatapanku dari rambutnya ke wajahnya –yang tak ada bagusnya sama sekali. "_…Drago_?"

"_Umana drago_ itu 'Dragonman', yang kau lawan 4 hari yang lalu itu," bisik Ryou.

Aku mengangguk. "Jadi, dia namanya 'Umana drago'?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk Dragonman yang sedang memandangiku.

"Tentu saja! Kau kira kau bisa menamai peliharaanku dengan seenak jidatmu, apa?!" bentaknya.

"Maafkan aku… –ehm, siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

Ia mendengus. "Tanyakan saja pada anak disebelahmu itu," jari telunjuknya mengarah ke Ryou. "Dan sebaiknya cepat, Kakeru sudah menunggu barang-barang itu."

"Terima kasih, Someoka-san."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat yang diiringi dengan tundukan sopan dari Ryou, aku langsung diseret menjauh dari Dragonman dan anak yang botak -atau berambut- tadi.

* * *

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

Mata yang dilapisi lensa bening itu terus-terusan menatapku dan Ryou, seakan mamaksa untuk memberikan jawaban paling logis atas hal yang ditanyakannya.

"Tadi Fubuki-san sempat tersesat ketika sedang menuju ke sini," jawab Ryou, yang jelas-jelas menyatakan bahwa keterlambatan ini adalah kesalahanku. Aku men-_deathglare_ Ryou, yang dibalas oleh tatapan meringis miliknya.

Anak berkacamata itu menatapku lekat-lekat. "Kau Fubuki Shirou, anak baru itu, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Megane Kakeru," ucapnya. "Oh, dan kelihatannya hanya kau yang tidak mempunyai senjata. Sebaiknya kau memilihnya sendiri, di sini, gudang senjata."

Aku baru saja masuk ke ruangan penuh dengan tumpukan benda tajam ini, dan aku harus memilih salah satu diantaranya?

Aku memandangi seluruh penjuru ruangan dengan tatapan horror.

Butuh berapa _puluh tahun_ untuk memilih senjata dari gudang ini?

"Tenang saja. _Senjata selalu memilih tuannya_," ucapnya.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arahnya. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau?"

Kakeru membetulkan letak kacamatanya, yang menimbulkan efek 'bercahaya' pada kedua lensanya. "Tentu saja. Karena akulah pembuatnya."

Ia berjalan ke arah pintu, tempat dimana Ryou terus-terusan berdiam diri. Tangannya mulai menggapai gagang pintu, lalu menariknya perlahan.

"Hei!" teriakku sambil berlari ke arah pintu.

"Kau baru boleh keluar sampai kau telah menemukan senjata yang cocok untukmu," katanya.

Dia mulai melanjutkan perkataannya, sebelum-

"Oh, dan terimakasih sudah membawakan barang-baragku. Selamat bersenang-senang!"

BRAAK!

-pintu ditutup dengan kerasnya dan diakhiri dengan bunyi kuncian pintu.

"HEI!"

Bagus. Aku baru akan keluar dari tempat ini setelah berpuluh-puluh tahun kemudian.

* * *

-Balasan review-

**Marcel Vinder :**

Ini saya update : )

Shirou dikejar Dragonman (atau Umana drago, terserah deh mau manggil yang mana) itu adalah salah satu latihan wajib, jadi Shirou –mau nggak mau harus ngejalanin latihan yang satu itu. Yang sabar, ya, Shirou… *nepuk-nepuk punggung Shirou*

Saya setuju banget tuh, sama Marcel-san! Saya memang nggak suka ama Ryuugo.

Soal popcorn pisang… Itu, ada beneran, ya?

Itu 7 jempol? Jempol siapa lagi, tuh, yang dipinjem?

Yuuki judes, ya?

Yuuya dari zaman dulu sampai sekarang memang selalu usil : D

Maksudnya pedangnya itu bisa membekuin apa aja?

Yap, makasih udah review!

**Squaredoll20 :**

Ini saya update : )

Heheh… Tapi udah tau siapa imperatore-nya, bukan?

Wah… Makasih udah ngingatin saya soal typo itu! Arigatou!

Thanks for review!

**Edogawa Ruffy :**

Maksudnya kayak jurus 'Wolf Legend', ya? Makasih ya, atas idenya!

Kalau trainingnya Fudou, mudahan ada pisang. Saya juga lagi mikirin.

Nah, Arigatou for review!

* * *

Review, please?


	7. Back to the Training

Hai, minna! Maaf telat (banget) updatenya!

Oke, langsung saja,

Happy reading, minna!

* * *

**Nightmare Side**

"Back to The (scary) Training"

* * *

Shirou mengerem larinya. Ia mulai mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Iris kelabu miliknyanya menatap tajam pada sang subjek—Ryou—yang sejak tadi dikejarnya.

"Lelah, Fubuki-_san_?"

Shirou tersenyum kecil. "Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya—walaupun ia sudah benar-benar kelelahan.

Ryou terkekeh. "Baiklah kalau begitu," ucapnya, tersenyum mengejek.

"Shirou!"

Shirou menoleh, dan mendapati Ryuuji—dengan rambut hijaunya yang _kali ini_ diikat ponytail—sedang melotot ke arahnya.

"Kau tak akan berhasil jika hanya mengejarnya seperti itu! Gunakan teleportasi! Teleportasi!"

Shirou menatap Ryuuji dengan tatapan horor. "Teleportasi?!" tanyanya tak yakin.

Ryuuji mengangguk.

Shirou mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pemuda _nekomimi_ di sebelah Ryuuji yang sedari tadi terus mengamati latihannya dalam diam.

Hiroto tersenyum kecil, berusaha memberi semangat kepada korban Ryou—Shirou maksudnya—yang sudah kurang lebih 2 jam mengejar Ryou itu.

Heran kenapa Shirou harus mengejar-ngejar Ryou sampai seperti itu?

Yah, jawabannya sangat mudah.

Ini adalah salah satu latihan yang diberikan Ryou, Ryuuji, dan Hiroto padanya; menangkap Ryou.

_Kalau saja_ Ryou itu berlari dalam kecepatan manusia _normal_, Shirou pasti sudah bisa menangkapnya dari tadi.

Sayangnya, Ryou tidak bisa dibilang manusia yang _normal_. Bayangkan saja, Ryou berlari melebihi kecepatan cheetah—terus menerus tanpa lelah. Menyentuhnya seujung jari saja tidak bisa, apalagi menangkapnya?

Shirou mulai bertekad dalam hati untuk tidak pernah menantang Ryou berlari. Ia pasti kalah telak.

Oke. Sepertinya satu-satunya jalan untuk menangkap Ryou adalah apa yang dikatakan Ryuji; teleportasi.

Shirou mulai menutup matanya, mencoba agar ia berteleportasi. Ia memusatkan pikirannya di satu tempat yang akan menjadi tujuannya—persis seperti apa yang diajarkan Ryuuji dan Hiroto kepadanya.

Shirou membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Pemandangan di sekitarnya mulai buyar, digantikan oleh pemandangan hitam.

Oh tidak. Shirou lagi-lagi merasa mual. Ia pasti akan menyalahkan Ryuuji kalau saja ia mengeluarkan isi perutnya nanti.

Pemandangan hitam di sekitarnya mulai digantikan dengan pemandangan tempatnya berlatih tadi. Ditambah dengan Ryou yang sekarang berada amat dekat dengannya.

Shirou tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dengan satu teriakan perang—

"SERAANGG!"

—yang konyol, Shirou melompat ke arah Ryou yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

* * *

Seorang gadis berbaju hitam lusuh menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan nanar.

Puluhan balok kayu—yang kelihatan amat sangat berat—tersusun dengan rapi, siap untuk diangkat olehnya dan puluhan penghuni _carcere_ tempatnya dihukum.

Ah, Ichirouta merasa benar-benar tidak yakin bisa mengangkat semua itu. Balok kayu itu pasti lebih berat dari Heigorou—menurutnya—dan ia tak pernah sekalipun mencoba mengangkat Heigorou.

Andai saja dia boleh menggunakan kekuatannya disini, balok-balok itu pasti akan terangkat dengan mudah olehnya.

Sayangnya, ia tidak boleh. Penggunaan kekuatan sangat dilarang disini. Jika ia melanggarnya, sudah dipastikan para _ministro_ akan menambah hukumannya berlipat ganda.

"Hei, kau! Aku tak peduli kalau kau adalah _cavali_ terhebat atau apalah itu! Cepat angkat balok itu, dan taruh ke gudang!"

Ichirouta menatap tajam prajurit—yang dengan semena-mena—menghukumnya itu. Oh, dia benar-benar tak suka julukan '_cavaliere_ terhebat' disebut-sebut begitu. Bukankah yang mendapat julukan '_cavaliere_ terhebat' tidak hanya ia saja? Masih ada Mamoru…

…serta Shuuya dan Yuuto. Yah, walaupun pada akhirnya Shuuya dan Yuuto bukanlah anggota Nightmare Side lagi.

Ichirouta mengakui, bahwa ialah yang telah menyebabkan semua itu terjadi. Kalau saja ia tak melakukannya, pasti Shuuya dan Yuuto masih tetap menjadi anggota Nightmare Side. Masih tetap berjuang bersamanya dan Mamoru.

Dan masih tetap menjadi sahabatnya dan Mamoru.

Ichirouta menggeleng pelan, lalu berusaha mengangkat salah satu balok kayu itu sebelum prajurit lain membentaknya lagi.

* * *

"Mengerti?"

Dua orang pemuda itu mengangguk. Keduanya lalu membungkuk hormat pada sosok yang sedang duduk di singgasananya, lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dua pemuda itu berjalan dalam keheningan. Tak ada yang berbicara—dan tak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang mencoba untuk berbicara.

Salah seorang pemuda berambut putih tulang menundukkan kepalanya. Iris hitam _onyx_ miliknya memandangi lantai, seakan lantai adalah objek paling menarik yang pernah dilihatnya. Pikirannya terus melayang pada satu hal.

'Tempat itu'.

Entah kenapa ia merasa pernah berada di 'tempat itu'. Ia merasa benar-benar mengenal 'tempat itu'. Hanya saja, ia sama sekali tak bisa mengingatnya.

Ya, ia memang tak mengingat masa lalunya. Ketika ia membuka matanya, ia telah berada di tempat ini. Tanpa tahu mengapa.

Sebetulnya ia benar-benar ingin menanyakan semuanya; masa lalunya, peristiwa yang telah dialaminya, serta siapakah dirinya sebenarnya.

Dan ia juga ingin menanyakan segala hal tentang 'tempat itu'. Tempat yang telah terhapus dari ingatannya.

Yah, dia lebih baik menahan semua pertanyaan itu dalam benaknya jika tak ingin kepalanya dipenggal.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan sang pemuda _onyx_. Pemuda itu menoleh ke sampingnya, tempat seorang pemuda berambut _dread_ cokelat yang sedari tadi terus berjalan bersamanya.

Kembali menatap lantai, pemuda _onyx_ menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak memikirkan apa-apa."

Pemuda _dread_ mendengus. "Heh, kau tak bisa membohongiku. Kau terlalu mudah ditebak."

Pemuda _onyx_ hanya terdiam. Dia tahu kalau pemuda di sampingnya ini tak akan bisa dibohongi olehnya. Karena pemuda _dread_ itu pasti tahu apa yang ia pikirkan—

"Kau memikirkan tempat itu lagi, bukan?"

—Bingo. Tepat sekali.

Pemuda _dread_ menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Lebih baik kita mempersiapkan perang selanjutnya, dari pada kau terus-terusan memikirkan hal itu." ucapnya, lalu berjalan meninggalkan pemuda _onyx_ yang menghentikan langkahnya.

Pemuda _onyx_ itu memandang punggung pemuda _dread_ yang semakin lama semakin menjauh darinya.

Dengan sekali helaan nafas, ia mulai melangkah menyusul sang pemuda _dread_, meninggalkan pikirannya tentang 'tempat itu'.

Hanya untuk sementara.

* * *

Shirou merasa ia ingin menangis bahagia sekarang.

Ah, usaha kerasnya ternyata berhasil. Setelah berpuluh kali melakukan teleportasi—sambil menahan mual, tentunya—ia berhasil menangkap Ryou!

"BERHASIL~!" ucapnya, tersenyum puas.

Hiroto dan Ryuuji hanya tersenyum kecil.

Ryou tertawa, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Shirou. "Selamat, Fubuki-_san_!"

"Kau bisa beristirahat sekarang, Shirou. Besok kau akan melanjutkan latihanmu," ucap Hiroto, lalu menepuk kepala Shirou pelan.

Shirou tersenyum, lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

Ia terus berlari, hingga akhirnya sampai ke kamarnya. Dengan perasaan bahagia yang meluap, ia menghempaskan tubuhnya yang penuh luka gores akibat latihan.

Shirou menutup kedua matanya.

Ck, dia merasa sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun tak merasakan tidur di atas kasur dengan tenang dan aman.

…Yah, walaupun sebetulnya ia sama sekali tidak aman. Besok masih ada latihan (mengerikan) yang menunggu untuk menyiksanya.

Shirou sama sekali tak peduli. Yang penting latihan kali ini sudah selesai.

Shirou mulai membuka kedua matanya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada benda yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

Pedang itu. Pedang bergagang silver, dengan ukiran yang menghiasi mata pisaunya. Pedang yang diambilnya dari gudang senjata.

Awalnya Shirou sama sekali tak tertarik dengan senjata itu—hei, bagaimana caranya ia tertarik dengan sebuah pedang yang tertanam di antara ribuan senjata lainnya?

Tapi entah kenapa, Shirou merasa pedang itu terus memaksanya untuk—setidaknya—menyentuh pedang itu sedikit.

Dan Shirou menurut. Ia menyentuh pedang itu, dan dalam sekejap pedang itu mengeluarkan cahaya. Lucu sekali.

Shirou bangun dari posisinya, lalu berjalan dan mengambil pedang itu. Tangannya mulai mengayunkan pedang itu secara asal—tetapi tetap berusaha agar mata pedang itu tidak menyentuh kulitnya sedikit pun.

Pedang yang sekarang dipegangnya sedikit-banyak mengingatkannya pada pedang yang pernah digunakan Ichirouta saat melawan robot—atau apalah itu—untuk menolongnya.

Shirou duduk perlahan di tempat tidurnya. Helaan nafas meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Ah, ia benar-benar merindukan Ichirouta. Ia berani bersumpah demi apapun.

Tapi, ia tak bisa mengatakannya—hei, tolong maklumi. Ia tak ingin Kogure atau Mamoru—atau siapapun meledeknya.

Karena itulah, Shirou hanya bisa berdiam diri, berlatih untuk mengisi waktunya menunggu kepulangan Ichirouta.

Shirou kembali menghela nafasnya untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"Ichirouta, kapan kau akan pulang?"

* * *

Ichirouta membiarkan tubuhnya terjatuh ke tanah.

Demi apapun, dia benar-benar lelah. Ternyata mengangkat balok-balok kayu itu dapat menguras—nyaris—seluruh tenaganya.

Dulu ia memang sering dihukum disini—dan itu semua karena Mamoru yang berbuat ulah, catat itu. Tetapi Ichirouta, Shuuya, dan Yuuto juga ikut dihukum karena mereka terlibat (secara tidak langsung) dalam aksi Mamoru itu.

Emm… Mungkin Ichirouta bisa dibilang terlalu sering dihukum seperti ini. Sampai berpuluh-puluh kali, malah.

Tapi—kalau Ichirouta boleh jujur—ia tak merasakan benar-benar terbebani ketika dihukum bersama mereka bertiga.

Ya. Ia memang senang kalau mereka bertiga bisa ditahan di penjara bersama, tertawa dalam penjara bersama, dan menjalankan berbagai hukuman bersama.

Dari pada mereka harus berpisah seperti ini. Menempuh jalan yang berbeda. Mereka berdua—Ichirouta dan Mamoru—harus melawan dua sahabat mereka sendiri—Shuuya dan Yuuto.

Melawan sahabat sendiri? Benar-benar tragis.

Ah. Ichirouta baru teringat satu hal. Shirou sama sekali tak mengetahui siapa itu Shuuya atau Yuuto.

Ya, ia memang sengaja meminta agar teman-temannya merahasiakan hal itu. Entah untuk apa.

Pokoknya ia tak ingin Shirou mengetahuinya. Itu saja.

Tapi, Ichirouta tak tahu kapan ia harus menceritakan semuanya pada Shirou—serta apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada orang tua dan adik kembar Shirou.

Jangan kira keluarga Shirou hanya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Oh, itu adalah suatu kebohongan besar yang ia—serta seluruh anggota Nightmare Side—rahasiakan.

Dan, kebohongan itu dianggap kebenaran oleh Shirou. Apa jadinya jika Shirou kalau itu semua hanya kebohongan belaka?

Ck, Shirou pasti tak akan memaafkannya karena tidak memberitahunya tentang hal yang sebenarnya.

Ichirouta menghela nafas.

Kenapa _sih,_ hidupnya harus selalu dipenuhi masalah?

* * *

"Latihan kita sekarang ini adalah tentang bagaimana menghadapi jebakan-jebakan musuh,"

Shirou memandang ketiga orang di hadapannya—Akio, Kakeru, dan Mamoru—dengan bingung.

Bagaimana ia tidak bingung? Ini masih sekitar jam 10 malam, dan mereka bertiga sudah memulai latihannya.

Ah, padahal Shirou mengira hari ini ia bisa tidur dengan tenang. Nasibnya memang benar-benar sial.

"Nih," Mamoru melemparkan segulung kertas pada Shirou.

Shirou menangkapnya, lalu memandangi kertas itu dengan heran. "Apa ini?"

"Untuk latihanmu kali ini, kau akan mencari apa yang ada di dalam peta itu," jelas Kakeru. "Kau tinggal mengikuti petunjuk yang berada di situ, dan kau akan menemukannya."

"Kami akan mengawasimu dari jauh, jadi kau bisa menjalani latihanmu dengan tenang!" Mamoru mengedipkan salah satu matanya. "Selamat berjuang, ya!"

Mereka bertiga lalu berjalan menjauhi Shirou yang masih terdiam di tempatnya sambil memegang gulungan kertas itu.

Perlahan, Shirou membuka ikatan kertas yang di pegangnya dan membacanya.

Dia tertawa kecil. Kertas yang dipegangnya seperti permainan bajak laut anak kecil saja; dengan garis meliuk-liuk dan tanda 'X' yang pasti melambangkan tempat objek yang dicarinya.

Shirou mulai berjalan.

Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasakan pemandangan di sekitarnya menjadi terbalik—

—Oke. Yang terbalik itu bukanlah pemandangan di sekitarnya. Ialah yang sekarang berada dalam posisi terbalik dan menggantung di atas pohon, dengan satu kakinya terikat tali.

Tangan Shirou mencoba menggapai simpul yang mengikat kakinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia melepas simpul itu, membuat tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah.

Shirou merasa dirinya benar-benar sial hari ini.

Dengan menggerutu, ia kembali melangkah.

Belum sepuluh langkah, Shirou merasa kakinya mengenai sesuatu yang benar-benar tipis.

Shirou tersentak. Matanya kemudian menangkap keberadaan sebuah kapak besar…

…yang terayun dari sisi kanan, tepat ke arahnya.

Dengan refleks, Shirou membuat tubuhnya terjatuh ke depan untuk menghindari kapak besar itu.

Dan usahanya berhasil. Kapak besar itu sama sekali tak mengenai tubuhnya.

Tapi sepertinya Dewi Fortuna benar-benar membencinya hari ini. Belum sempat menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar dapat berdiri dengan sempurna, kakinya sudah tersandung oleh sesuatu—yang benar-benar licin.

Bagus. Sebentar lagi ia akan terjatuh dengan keras di atas tanah yang terdapat banyak batu.

Hei, tunggu sebentar. Shirou merasa janggal dengan batu-batu itu. Ia merasa itu bukan batu seperti yang biasa dilihatnya.

Bentuk batu itu bulat, dan entah kenapa warnanya hitam mengkilap. Tak seperti batu yang pada umumnya berbentuk oval dan berwarna kelabu.

Eh?

Bulat dan hitam?

Oke. Apapun yang berada di tanah itu sama sekali bukan batu, dan tampak berbahaya.

Kabar buruknya, sebentar lagi tubuh Shirou akan mengenai benda itu—

—terlambat. Tubuh Shirou mengenai benda itu. Dan benda yang awalnya ia kira batu itu meledak.

Shirou sadar sekarang. Itu adalah bom.

Heh, dia benar-benar terlambat menyadarinya sekarang.

Dengan penuh rasa kesakitan dan rasa kesal, Shirou berteriak, memecahkan kesunyian seluruh penjuru Nightmare Side.

Tak jauh dari Shirou, tampak tiga pemuda yang sedang duduk di atas pohon, bermaksud untuk mengawasi Shirou.

"Aku tak menyangka bom milikmu benar-benar mengerikan, Kakeru."

"Itu hanya bom api kecil, bukan bom yang menimbulkan luka bakar. Dan aku juga tak menyangka pisangmu itu dapat membuat Shirou masuk ke dalam jebakan, Akio."

"Benar, kan? Pisang itu adalah jebakan paling mengerikan."

"Emm… Lebih baik nanti aku mengingatkan Ryuuji agar jangan meminta pisangmu lagi, Akio."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

* * *

"Hai,"

Ichirouta melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda yang berada di hadapannya. Ia memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum, setelah beberapa hari tak melihat pemuda itu.

Dengan tatapan tak percaya, pemuda di hadapan Ichirouta itu membuka mulutnya. "Ichirouta?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Ya, ini aku." Ichirouta menurunkan tangannya. "Senang bisa pulang dari misi."

Ichirouta tertawa dalam hati. Misi?

Lucu sekali jika kau mengatakan kau sedang menjalankan misi, tapi ternyata kau sedang menjalani hukuman.

Dan—menurut Ichirouta—jika dilihat dari segala aspek, hukuman sama sekali bukan misi.

"Ya, selamat datang!" pemuda itu merentangkan tangannya. "Tapi, kenapa tubuhmu penuh luka?"

Ichirouta tertawa kecil.

Tentu saja tubuhnya penuh luka. Prajurit penjaga _carcere_ itu memiliki sifat kejam. Ya, jika dia melakukan sedikit saja kesalahan, cambukan adalah hadiah yang paling hebat—dalam artian, cambukan adalah hukuman teringan yang ia dapat.

Intinya, banyak hadiah yang akan diberikan oleh prajurit penjaga _carcere_ pada para tahanan.

"Oh ayolah, itu hanya efek dari bertarung ketika misi, Shirou. Kau tak perlu khawatir seperti itu." Ichirouta menghentikan tawanya. "Sedangkan kau? Kenapa bisa babak belur begitu?"

Shirou memandangi pakaiannya yang robek sana-sini. Lalu ia kembali menatap Ichirouta. "Latihan jebakan. Benar-benar mengerikan."

Ichirouta tergelak. "Oh, latihan yang diberikan Akio, Mamoru, dan Kakeru, ya?" tanyanya. "Tapi baguslah kau selamat."

"Tentu saja aku selamat," ucap Shirou. "Aku _kan_, tak akan mati hanya karena itu, Ichirouta."

"Yah—"

Indera pendengaran Ichirouta menangkap suatu bunyi samar dari jauh. Ia menoleh, dan menemukan kepulan asap membumbung tinggi di langit.

Ichirouta menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Gawat. Ini benar-benar situasi yang gawat.

Sekarang masih jam 2 pagi. Semua orang pasti masih tertidur. Termasuk para _cavaliere_.

Lalu, bagaimana cara mereka mempertahankan _Incubo_?

Menarik nafas perlahan, Ichirouta menoleh pada Shirou yang masih memandang kepulan asap itu dengan _shock_.

"Shirou, segera panggil Fudou, Mamoru, dan Kakeru. Aku akan membunyikan alarm untuk membangunkan _cavaliere_ lain." perintah Ichirouta. "Cepatlah. Kita berada dalam situasi yang genting sekarang."

"A—apa maksudmu dengan 'situasi yang genting'?" tanya Shirou.

Ichirouta memutar matanya. "Tak mengerti? _Incubo_ sedang diserang oleh _Scellerato_."

Ichirouta membalikkan badannya, lalu berjalan menjauhi Shirou yang tetap terdiam di tempatnya.

"Ini perang pertamamu, Shirou. Berusahalah untuk tidak mati."

**To be continue.**

* * *

**Author's curcol:**

Saya merasa amat sangat bersalah.

Nih, coba bayangin, saya sudah lebih dari 2 minggu nggak ke fanfiction. net gara-gara PR dan ulangan! #robekkertas

Nggak balas review, nggak balas PM, nggak nge-review fic—

—ARGGHH! Pokoknya saya bener-bener kangen ama fandom ini! #garuktembok

Saya bener-bener berterimakasih sama hari Idul Adha yang telah menyulap hari Jum'at (minggu ini) menjadi hari libur! #tebarconfetti

Ah, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha ya, semua! Mohon maaf lahir dan bathin!

Yah, sebagai permintaan maaf (atas ketidak aktifan saya akhir-akhir ini), saya akhirnya meng-update fanfic—yang rasanya sudah terlantar selama kurang lebih sebulan—ini.

Mohon maaf kalau chapter ini nggak terlalu nyambung sama chapter sebelumnya, soalnya saya udah lupa sama jalan ceritanya :9 #dor

Saya bener-bener lupa, bahkan musuh _Incubo_ pun saya lupa namanya. Jadinya saya harus baca ceritanya dari awal =_=

Yah, maafkan saya atas curcol saya yang nggak penting.

Sekarang, balasan review!

**Fanny Pitaloka:**

Ah iya, aku lupa ngabarin. Maaf ya, Fanny^^

Fuyuka? Hehe~ itu masih jadi rahasia! Lagipula, 'kesana' itu maksudnya apa?

Kazemaru nggak akan meninggal, jadi tenang saja : )

Yah, sekarang chap 7-nya baru update ;D

Thanks for review, ya, Fanny.

**Lunlun Caldia:**

Halo, Caldia-_nee_!

Saya nggak bakalan kuat kalau ceritain Ichirouta dicambuk, makanya saya nggak ceritain :9

Senjatanya ketahuan di chap ini^^

Makasih reviewnya, Caldia-nee!

**Marcel Vinder:**

Yah, begitulah. Ichirouta sama Shirou sama-sama dikurung, satunya dalam penjara, satunya dalam gudang senjata. Istilahnya, senasib :3

Arigatou for review, Marcel-san!

**Edogawa Ruffy:**

Sebenarnya sih, ada hukuman pukul ._. Cuma nggak saya ceritain :9

Ya, hubungannya masih dirahasiakan :D Tunggu chap-chap selanjutnya, ya^^

_Grazie_, Edogawa-san!

**Sakuyanomia Requephia****:**

Halo, Sakuyanomia-san!

Ah, pendeskripsian? Enggg… kalau begitu, saya akan coba lebih dideskripsikan lagi! OvO9

Huaaa! Aduh, maaf saya lupa tulis 'to be continue'! Maaf…

Terimakasih atas review dan pujiannya, Sakuyanomia-san!

**Squaredoll20:**

Ya, Shirou memang perhatian sama Kazemaru! OwOb

Tapi, 'atau' itu maksudnya apa?

Soal mereka bertiga, itu masih rahasia! Yang sabar, yah^^

Kalau peliharaan Someoka jadi capung, saya jadi kasihan. Dan lagi, capung itu nggak akan membantu sama sekali =_=

Hehe, arigatou for review, Squaredoll-san!

(saya bingung mau manggil Aderu atau Nanda, pokoknya makasih, ya! : )

* * *

Akhir kata: Review, please?


End file.
